Alien Cultures
by AnCa
Summary: Just a standard SG1 mission. With aliens included. Reviews appreciated! (Complete!)
1. Just another day

****

Summary- Set mid season seven, before evolution. 

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Stargate, or any of its characters. 

****

Spoilers- Slight spoilers for 'The first ones', 'Entity', and 'Fire and Water'. Nothing huge. 

Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force was bored. 

As much as he tired, and he really was trying, he couldn't seem to show the enthusiasm Carter and Daniel had at about…every planet they went to. Take today for instance. Green trees, a whole lot of bugs, and a sun that was far too bright for comfort, and they were STILL acting as though they'd found the Garden of Eden. Daniel had found the ruins of a wall or something and he and Carter were talking excitably as though it was the first pile of rocks they ever saw.

"Hey Jack! Take a look at this!" 

'Guess the break's over'. Jack heaved himself off the boulder that had formed his impromptu chair, and beckoning Teal'c, wandered over to where the 'brains' of SG1 were kneeling.

"What's up kids?" Jack said lazily, adjusting his sunglasses to cover his eyes better and slapping a midge away. 'The SGC has got to improve its bug repellent' he thought idly. Daniel looked exasperated.

"Jack LOOK would you? It's writing! And what's more, it's not in any language I've come across before!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Soooo…"

Carter sighed; Daniel practically bit his tongue in irritation. 

"Jack. These writings contain no traces of goa'uld, or any language I know about! There could be an entirely different alien species on this planet!"

Jack looked around. "Seems pretty quiet to me."

"Sir, just because this area is uninhabited, doesn't necessarily mean the whole planet is deserted." Carter injected, "and if there is an alien species here-"

"Then you want to drop in and say hi right?" Jack interrupted. Carter and Daniel exchanged looks.

"Well, Yeah" Daniel answered, Carter turned towards him,

"If we contacted the SGC, and had them send out a UAV, we could at least see if there are any signs of a civilization still present. If there is, we go take a look, if not, we go home." She shrugged, "It couldn't hurt Sir."

Shielding his eyes, Jack looked at his Jaffa team-mate, "Whatcha think Teal'c?"

"If there is indeed a alien species on this planet, they could be potential allies in fighting the goa'uld O'Neill."

Jack sighed, "Guess we're off to see the wizard then" he agreed.

Two hours later, SG1 stood by the gate awaiting the findings of the UAV. Teal'c smiled slightly at the two younger team members, waiting impatiently for word from the SGC. The wormhole was open; allowing the SGC to transmit their findings as soon as they had any, but that was not fast enough for Daniel Jackson and Major Carter.

Though Teal'c was pleased at the potential for another ally, he could not help but be apprehensive. Their previous encounters with alien races had not always ended in friendship. O'Neill, he noticed, shared his caution, after Daniel Jackson's kidnap, first by the creature Nem, and later the Unas, and Major Carter's possession by the entity, it was no wonder he appeared less than enthusiastic about this endeavor. Nevertheless, Teal'c knew both he and O'Neill would do whatever necessary to help their teammates succeed on this mission. 

"SG1, this is General Hammond. Do you read?" The sound from the radio interrupted Teal'c from his reverie. 

"Loud and clear General, find anything?" Colonel O'Neill replied jovially. 

"There are several structures, about 16 miles due east of the gate, looks like the remains of a city."

"General, permission to-"

"Sir can we-" To Teal'c's amusement both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson attempted to speak at once. He saw O'Neill smile slightly. 

"General, I think Carter and Daniel want to check it out. Permission to visit Oz?"

They heard a chuckle over the radio, "Permission granted colonel. We'll open the gate for the next radio contact in 48 hours. Good luck SG1!"

Teal'c's lips curved upwards as his younger colleagues began chattering enthusiastically, and Colonel O'Neill gained a resigned expression.

"Okay kids, lets go to the emerald city."

Nearly six hours later, the team came across a large white building 'if you could call it that', Sam Carter thought wryly. Half a day of trekking in unusually humid atmosphere of the planet had slightly abated her initial enthusiasm for this mission. Looking up at the structure, she wondered how where they where going to start! The construction was cylindrical in design, with about 5 floors, each one about 15 ft high. Windows stretched the length of each floor, and were placed randomly around the building. No glass, or similar substance was present in the frames, but there was no apparent damage to the structure, save that caused by rot and decomposition. 

"Ok kids, let's set up." The voice of her CO broke into her mental review. Carter quickly shrugged off her pack and began removing her testing gear. She could hear Daniel already making his case to Colonel O'Neill.

"But Jack we HAVE to go inside! Who knows what could be left in there? Clues to why this place was abandoned, ancient technology-"

"More of those rocks you like to play with?"

Sam grinned in spite of herself; nothing could rile Daniel like an insult to his precious artifacts.

"Jack, they are not-"

Turning round Sam saw her CO smile, "Relax Daniel, Teal'c and I will check out the structure, make sure it looks safe, then you and Carter can go play."

Sam turned back to her pack, smirking slightly at the sound of Daniel's exasperated sigh.

Half an hour later, Sam put the last of her soil samples into her pack; she turned to Daniel who was idly scuffing his boots against the ground. "How long do you think they'll be?" he asked impatiently, glancing towards the building. 

Sam smiled, "I'm sure they'll be back soon Daniel." She picked up her radio, "Nearly finished Sir?" She and Daniel waited expectantly for the Colonels confident and inevitably annoyed voice.

Nothing.

Sam and Daniel exchanged looks. "Uh oh".

Daniel followed Sam into the building, pistol in hand, though he knew if it came down a firefight, Sam and her P-90 would do most of the work. He was getting better handling weapons, but still preferred not to use them if possible. He knew he could rely on the rest of SG1 to have his back in a fight anyway. As the pair methodically checked each room of the peculiar building, Daniel reflected on how used he was growing, to searching for missing friends. 

But it never got easier.

Just ahead of him, Sam held up a hand, signaling he should stop. Halting, Daniel saw through the next doorway, a strange light emanated. Pale blue, nearly white in color, it shone faintly through the stone entrance. Sam motioned that they should check out the chamber, he nodded silently. On a soundless count of three, the pair turned into the hall, weapons raised, muscles tense.

In the far left-hand corner of a large hall, a bright diamond shaped light hovered over the stone floor. Nearby were the unconscious forms of Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill, at least he hoped they were just unconscious. As he stood with Sam, staring in shock, the light suddenly moved, and began to advance rapidly. 

"Maybe we should-"He began.

Then there was a bright glare in his eyes and he knew no more. 


	2. Waiting in the dark

When Jack woke up, he had three thoughts overriding everything else.

My head hurts.

My head really hurts.

Where the heck am I?

Groaning, he rolled over, and pulled himself up to a sitting position, taking a look around. The first thing he noticed, apart from the headache, is that they were no longer in the weird light room he and Teal'c had been…attacked in?

'What on earth was that thing' Jack thought, remembering his last few minutes of consciousness. He and Teal'c had been leisurely checking out the building for structural damage, inhabitation etc, and without warning, some darn glowing…thing had knocked them out. Was it too much to ask for a simple 'hello' nowadays. 

To his relief he could see the rest of his teammates, they lay apparently knocked out, on the stone floor, of what appeared to be a dungeon? The walls were grey and made of huge flagstone blocks. No windows were present, and the only light came from 4 flicking torches set in casements on the walls. 

"So cliché," Jack said aloud, wincing at the volume of his voice in the silent room.

"O'Neill?" Jack turned, and too his relief saw Teal'c sitting up, albeit cautiously, holding his head.

"Hey buddy, any idea what that was?" Jack asked relieved, leaning against the wall.

"I do not O'Neill." Teal'c answered, his gaze flickering over their surroundings. "Am I to assume we have been captured?"

"Stating the obvious there aren't you T'? Jack agreed, shuffling over to where Daniel lay. Rolling him over, he shook his shoulder a little, "Danny boy! Now is NOT a good time to take a nap" Jack whispered harshly, and was rewarded by a dazed stare from a blearily eyed Daniel.

"Jack?"

"Yes, now come on, we have to figure a way out of here." Leaning the bewildered archeologist against the wall, Jack moved over to his 2IC.

"Carter! No sleeping on duty Major!" He hissed in her ear, and was relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Sir? What ha-"

"Later Carter" Jack said shortly, helping his groggy subordinate sit up. "I don't suppose I need to ask how you two got captured?" he remarked, scowling, as the two scientists exchanged looks.

"Well sir, you didn't really expect us to wait did you?" Jack sighed,

"No Carter I didn't, but it would have made a nice surprise!" he groused, feeling bad tempered.

'As they should!' He thought to himself. 'We are sitting in a cell somewhere after all!'

"So," he continued, "By the lack of hieroglyphs and of a pompous jaffa ranting about his god, its not the snakeheads we're dealing with, right?" 

Daniel sighed exasperatedly, "Jack I really have no idea, it could be the goa'uld, replicators, or Egyptian mummies for all I know! Based on what we've seen, I'd say no, it's not the goa'uld, but we can't rule anything out! And I doubt it matters, since whoever it is, is obviously not friendly."

Jack winced mentally under the verbal onslaught, putting on his best command voice, the one that always made Carter jump to attention, he replied as calmly as possible, "I'm well aware of that Daniel, I was just trying to assess the situation." Turning to Carter, "Did he not get his coffee this morning?"

Teal'c watched with faint amusement as Major Carter fought to prevent a grin spreading over her face, even Daniel Jackson, who attempted to remain the epitome of indignation could not help but smile. Despite the gravity of their situation, O'Neill had again demonstrated his ability to calm and reassure his teammates, in the direst of circumstances. Teal'c did not admire many of the Tauri military leaders, finding them unusually formal and stand-offish, but Colonel O'Neill commanded not only his respect, but his loyalty too. He was a true leader, who cared for those under him more than his own life, as he had demonstrated on many occasions. Teal'c would always feel a great debt of gratitude to him for that.

"Well Jack, if you hadn't gone and got yourself knocked we wouldn't have had to come after you, and I could have had my coffee!"

"Carter, next time you guys decide to come and rescue us, please bring a flask with you? And maybe a kettle?"

Teal'c observed Major Carter frown at that, "Sir, where ARE our packs?"

Teal'c saw O'Neill frown, and glance around the dim cell, "Must have taken them while we were out cold" He frowned suddenly, "You guys got the GDO?"

Teal'c looked on anxiously as Major Carter checked her wrist, pulling up her sleeve, she smiled, "Got it sir!" 

Teal'c relaxed slightly, provided they could escape their captors, they could get home. The tension level in the chamber lowered significantly. O'Neill nodded, "Good Carter, keep it hidden, just in case."

Major Carter assented, and tugged her sleeve back into place. The Jaffa looked keenly at his teammates, all displayed symptoms of fatigue as well as traces of discomfort from their recent unconsciousness.

"O'Neill, should we not conserve our strength until our captors choose to reveal themselves?" Teal'c suggested, meeting the eyes of his friend, and subtly indicating their younger, and less enduring colleagues. O'Neill stared at him for a minute before nodding slowly. "Yeah, ok, two hour watches, Teal'c take first, I'll go second, then Carter, then Daniel. At the first sign of…anything, raise the alarm." To Teal'c relief, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter agreed with only a little resistance, and making themselves as comfortable as possible, they leant against the stone wall, and closed their eyes. Teal'c perceived a note of resignation in his expression, before O'Neill too surrendered to the dark comforts of sleep. Seating himself where he had a clear view of the door but could protect his friends if necessary, Teal'c sat and waited, alone in the dark.

For the second time that day, Sam Carter woke up to her CO's brusque whisper in her ear. Shaking off the remnants of sleep from her fuzzy brain, she mentally reminded herself of where they were. Easing her head off Daniel's shoulder, without waking him, she muttered softly, "Anything happen Sir?"

Her CO shook his head in the gloom, "Nothing Carter," he replied, as he leaned back against the wall.

Several minutes passed before Sam worked up the nerve to hiss, "Sir? You awake?"

A sigh, "Yes Carter, what is it?"

"What do you think they are going to do with us Sir?"

Shuffling, "I don't know Carter, " more shuffling, "But I don't think the fact I'm getting used to this is a good sign."

Sam smiled a little, "No Sir." They sat for a while in companionable silence.

"Carter."

"Yes Sir?" 

"I don't suppose you have one of your customary demented, yet oh so logical ideas?"

Her lips twitching she answered, "'Fraid not Sir."

"Just thought I'd ask"

A few minutes later, Sam heard a steady snoring emanate from the colonel's position. Sitting there isolated in the blackness; silence had never felt so loud.

When Daniel was woken for his watch, he was almost disappointed nothing had happened. While it was good of course that they hadn't been executed, tortured, or otherwise harmed, the waiting game was getting old. There was always of course, that underlying fear they were simply being left to stave to death. He firmly banished such thoughts from his mind. There was no evidence of that, and in any case, what would be the point? Their captors could have easily disposed of them while they were unconscious. 

__

'Unless they wanted you to suffer,' that nasty little voice in his brain reminded him. '_Remember the culture of-' _

'No' Thought Daniel stubbornly, 'I am NOT going to think about that right now.'

The darkness was oppressive, and almost claustrophobic. Daniel surmised they weren't underground, he had been in plenty of crypts and mines to know what the air felt like down there, but they were certainly In the middle of some large building. No draught from under the large stone 'door'. No light or sound either. '_You could be locked in a tower and not know any different'_ the voice reminded him. Beside him, Sam twisted in her sleep, muttering something indistinct. Daniel smiled affectionately at his teammate, she might be 'one tough chick' as an irate SF or two had been known to comment, but she was a good friend. 'They all are,' Daniel thought gazing at his sleeping team. He pitied the poor soul; goa'uld or not that attempted to harm a member of SG1. The assailant's life span would be significantly shortened and the reminder probably pretty unpleasant.

A heavy clunking sound woke him speedily from his deliberation; a pale light began to seep under the doorframe.

Trying to force down the knot of fear in his throat, he grabbed Jack's shoulder, "Jack!" he cried out desperately, "Jack!"

Beside him, Sam awoke, and Teal'c was roused from his meditation, Jack opened his eyes, and the team rose together to face what awaited them as the door opened…

To be continued very soon! I promise! Reviews will really help me and honest tips on my writing style are appreciated!


	3. Enter the Enemy

As the door opened, Jack O'Neill braced himself for what could be his last moment. Looking into the faces of his team, he had never been prouder. Teal'c's solemn and immovable expression, Carter's clear and undaunted gaze, and Daniel's fearless countenance showed anyone exactly why SG1 always beat the odds. Facing the door now, head high, he awaited whatever fate had in store for them, be it death, or worse, they'd go together.

The tickle of light became a glaring sun, despite his best intentions; he blinked rapidly, trying to obtain a clear view. What the heck was that? Were they going to be knocked out again? What would be the point? To his surprise, the light…didn't dim exactly, rather it became more compact, reforming itself to became a shape, a person shaped star, and gradually the glare faded leaving the team rubbing their eyes in an attempt to regain normal vision. 

"Oh my god" He heard Carter exclaim softly, blinking he looked up.

The light was gone, replaced by a young woman maybe early twenties, with long brown hair and a grey formless dress. She looked almost human, save for her eyes…

They were white to the point of gleaming, with pupils so black they could hold a chasm behind them. She either had no irises, or they matched the glimmering whites so perfectly they were not visible. Her expression was void of any emotion, and she stood less than 5ft away, staring at them blankly.

Clearing his throat, Jack snapped out of his astonishment and stepped forward, "Hello…" He began, not sure what to say to their unexpected visitor.

He was stopped short as she turned her gaze towards him, her features suddenly contorted in disgust. 

"How dare you approach me," a cold voice spoke, "How could a creature as low as you even think of it." Her eyes flickered over the rest of SG1, "How dare you live without my permission."

Turning, Jack asked slowly, "Daniel, want to revise your 'not a goa'uld' theory?"

"I'm not sensing a symbiote Sir."

"Nor am I O'Neill"

Exasperation overriding his apprehension, he looked back at the…woman. "Well if your not a Goa'uld, what the heck are you? And why'd you lock us up down here? All we did was take a look round!"

The girl regarded him coolly, "I am of a race so far beyond you, our very name is far above your comprehension. I merely assumed this form so we can communicate via your primitive vocal method."

Looking round, Jack mouthed at Daniel, "Primitive?" the linguist shrugged slightly. Raising an eyebrow, he asked pointedly, "Well no offence, but what do you want? Only there's an appointment I have with my TV that I'd just hate to miss. So if this is all we'll just be leaving-"

"No"

Jack's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, "No?"

"You cannot leave until you have been judged?"

"What do you mean judged?"

"To see if you are worthy of living."

Jack closed his eyes for a minute then opened them. "And let me guess, your going to judge us?"

"Your natures will judge you, as basic and violent as they are. We will see if you are capable of the highest quality your species can portray."

"And what would that be?"

"Truth. A universal constant, at least in this reality."

Jack shuddered slightly, "You want to judge me, fine. But leave my team alone, they were following my orders."

The woman, creature, whatever she was stared straight into his eyes like a welding flame. Her features, oddly lit by the flickering torches looked pale and strangely old. Her voice forestalled the protests of his teammates.

"That is impossible, you shall all be judged by what you appear to value the most, each other."

Next chapter coming right up, more action hopefully in this one!


	4. The Beginning of Teal'c's Test and Torme...

Teal'c listened to the strange woman's conversation with O'Neill uneasily. She did not appear to be one of the ancients, and though her behavior was consistent with it, she was clearly not a goa'uld. That made her an unknown enemy, with unascertained abilities. This 'judging', would obviously not be for their benefit. Upon hearing her final statement, Teal'c inwardly flinched. This alien had indeed found SG1's greatest weakness, their steadfast loyalty to each other. Still if this were truly a trial, what else better to judge the members of SG1 on? Their friendship could not fail them, as they'd proven many times past, they would die for each other. Teal'c realized the woman's eye's were focused upon him. He met her gaze with what he hoped was a calm expression.

"He shall be judged first."

Immediately protests rang out,

"Not a chance in hell!"

"You have no right to do this!"

"Please, We'll leave and we won't bother you again!"

The alien raised a hand elegantly; "This is not a negotiation." Looking back to him, "You will come."

Inclining his head towards O'Neill in a gesture of apology, Teal'c followed the mysterious being out of the cell, he sighed inwardly when he heard the others follow him. Did they not see only harm could come of their stubbornness? But he found himself comforted by their presence never the less. He could almost feel O'Neill scanning the corridor for a possible escape route. He could see none however. Only stone walls holding glowing torches like the one in their cell. The woman evidently did not mind the team accompanying them, since she made no protest, just carried on walking. After a few minutes of silence, they came across a door in the wall. The woman reached out a hand, then turned to Teal'c.

"You trust your friends, with your life?"

Teal'c replied disturbed, "I do"

She nodded, "Then here is your challenge"

The corridor swam around Teal'c, colours blurring into each other and twisted about him in a fiendish dance. It was quite nauseating and the squirming sensation in his stomach was almost like having a symbiote again. Just when he thought he would 'lose his lunch', as Colonel O'Neill would say, reality seemed to catch hold of itself again, and resolved itself into distinct hues and shades. He was in a long hall; similar to the one they had first encountered the light in. The floor consisted of pale marble slabs, and the walls were gray blocks of stone like their cell. The hall was lit, but he could not see a light source, nor could he find his teammates. The only apparent exit existed in three stone arches, implanted in the right wall. They were approximately 15 feet apart and about 8ft in height and width. Teal'c found it odd he could not see what lay through the arches, only a deep empty blackness. Before he could further investigate, a voice spoke behind him.

"You claim to trust your friends?"

Teal'c turned, to see their captor, who stared intently at him with her colorless eyes.

"I do, with my very life."

"And they return this trust?"

Teal'c considered uneasily, why was this strange creature asking such questions? He answered however, with a hint of pride in his voice, "They do."

The woman inclined her head, in a manner uncomfortably similar to his own gesture. "Then Teal'c, traitor to your own kind, here is your task," Teal'c frowned as she spoke his name, though his expression went apparently unnoticed. The alien's voice grew stronger and echoed round the chamber.

"In a moment, your friends will enter this room. When they do, each must walk through one of the doorways you see before you, indicated by the image reflected through from the archway. They must do so without force or coercion from you. While they remain in this room, speak not a word, or you murder yourself and your comrades. Without words, you must convey to them this task and ensure they carry it out, whatever horrors you may see in accomplishing it."

"And if my companions enter through your doors, do you guarantee their safety?"

The stranger shook her head, "I guarantee nothing, only your deaths if your challenge is not fulfilled. If you are truly their friend, you will give them a chance of life and complete your task. If not, you prove the worthlessness of your own life and theirs." She met his eyes coldly, "Your friends will now enter, speak not one word or you doom them all."

Teal'c thought to reply, but the room span again, before returning to its previous state, save it now contained the three remaining members of SG1 as well as himself. Teal'c observed their confusion and found it difficult not to reassure them,

"What in the name of snakeheads was that?" Colonel O'Neill muttered, rubbing his head. Teal'c watched his commanding officer check his teammates, "Carter, Daniel, Teal'c? You guys okay?"

The other members of SG1 muttered confirmations, clutching queasy stomachs, Teal'c nodded wretchedly and walked up to the closest arch, about 10 feet to his left. 

"T'?" O'Neill called after him, Teal'c heard his friends walk up behind him, "Whatcha doing?" 

Teal'c raised a hand to point at the doorway, then stepped back instinctively in horror.

Huge flames leapt up from the floor and sides of the arch, what they were feeding on he could not tell, but they seemed to consume the space under the door, leaving no gap visible. In the middle of the flames, a hologram-like image appeared,

Of O'Neills face.

Teal'c shut his eyes, feeling something akin to despair as he realized exactly what he was expected to do. Was this a trick? A way to make him send his friends to their deaths? Perhaps for the amusement of these strange beings. Or was it indeed a test? Would his comrade and fellow warrior pass safely through the fire, or would the door become his funeral pyre?

"What on earth is that!" O'Neill yelped, jumping backwards. "And what the heck is my face doing in there?" 

Major Carter walked forward cautiously, "It looks like a hologram Sir, maybe the fire is-OW!" Teal'c watched with a sinking heart as his teammate pulled back, "No, real fire alright Sir."

O'Neill sighed with exasperation, "Well I could have told you that!" O'Neill turned towards Teal'c, "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Teal'c shook his head, and feeling a deep sense of dread, turned away from the arch.

"Teal'c?" He heard O'Neill questioning voice behind him. The Jaffa bowed his head, trying in vain to dull the vivid ache in his heart. 

"Teal'c what's wrong?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard the soft voice of Major Carter. He could not be a coward in this. Turning back towards his teammates concerned faces, he pointed to his mouth and shook his head in a negative gesture.

"You can't talk?" Daniel Jackson guessed, logically as the groups' linguist he would most effectively understand his efforts at communication. Teal'c inclined his head grief-stricken, and with a hand on O'Neill's shoulder, directed him towards the blazing arch. He watched his friend's eyes widen, and glance back to him.

"Umm T', you don't fancy explaining this anytime soon do you?" Teal'c grimaced and put a hand to his forehead, covering his eyes. He could feel his teammates exchanging looks. Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm. 

"This part of your judgement thingy Teal'c?"

Too ashamed to meet the eyes of his friend, he simply nodded.

"I have to go through that arch thing on fire right?

He nodded again.

"Is it safe?"

Teal'c looked up, to meet the concerned brown eyes of Colonel O'Neill, he did not know how to respond. To his surprise, O'Neill smiled slightly and began to walk towards the arch.

"Jack what are you doing?" He heard Daniel Jackson inquire.

"I'm going through this door thing that's what I'm doing."

"Sir! Its on fire!"

Despite his sorrow, Teal'c could not help but feel amused at O'Neill's expression of extreme aggravation, "I do KNOW Carter!" At the puzzled glances of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson, Teal'c observed O'Neill inhale and exhale a deep breath.

"Look, this my not be the smartest thing I've ever done, heck, it could be the dumbest for all I know, and that's saying something." O'Neill paused, and brought his eyes to meet Teal'c, "But we've known this guy for a long time now, and I think we all know, he wouldn't ask me to so this if he thought there was a better choice." Staring at him intently, "Right Teal'c?" Unable to express his huge sense of relief at the trust his friend had In him, Teal'c just nodded, thanking whatever true gods there were for the loyalty of such a comrade. "Besides," O'Neill continued, "The knee's playing me up again, darn cold cell. Nice roasting fire will fix it straight up" at the aghast looks from his teammates, "What?"

"Jack…"

"Ah!" O'Neill held up a hand, "Daniel."

"Sir-"

"Carter."

Teal'c noticed the despair in the Majors eyes, "Good luck Sir."

O'Neill nodded, "You too."

With that, Teal'c watched his commanding officer, fellow warrior, and best friend walk rapidly to the archway, pause, and dive into the flames. 


	5. Terrible Choices

Thanks for the reviews guys, yup, I need more action. Probably not so much in this chapter, but in the subsequent ones definitely! Reviews make me type faster so keep them coming;)

"Oh god"

A cry, a flash of fire,

And then,

Nothing.

Just the shocked silence of the remaining members of SG1.

Teal'c stood, as if in a nightmare, watching the still blazing flames leap about the archway. Unable to believe what had just happened.

He had sent his friend to his death.

He had done it.

Not a goa'uld, not a replicator, not even a well-aimed staff weapon.

Him.

"What do we do now?" Came the shocked, voice of Daniel Jackson, the pain in his voice sending arrows into Teal'c's heart.

Major Carter turned from the burning stones, the crimson glow making her features seem haunted and unnatural. Her eyes sparkled with tears, but to Teal'c's relief, and respect, she did not weep.

"We find a way out of here is what we do." Her voice had a tone of forced harshness, and her words reminded Teal'c of O'Neill. 

Before his death at least.

"Teal'c, what-" at the abrupt halt in Major Carter's sentence, he raised his head, to see both she and Daniel Jackson staring at the second archway.

A deep grinding was coming from just behind it, and the bewildered trio made their way numbly towards it. Some unseen light faintly lit the space beyond the wall and arch. It appeared to be a huge cavern; rough rocky sides created a semi-sphere like shape, and the very inside of the arch seemed flinty, as if it had melded with the cave. There was no floor however, just a deep, dark void, with no perceivable bottom. An abyss with no discernible end. 

And just beyond the entrance, a ghostly image of Major Carter's face floated.

The three stood for a long time, at least five minutes some still-functioning part of Daniel's brain told him. Watching the flicking hologram, and the hole just beyond it.

'Think it's going to close up just because you want it to?' Some sarcastic mental voice, strangely Jack-ish asked him. He shut his eyes, the grief threatening to overwhelm him.

"My turn Teal'c?" 

Shocked, and more than a little alarmed, Daniel pivoted to face his friend, "Sam you can NOT be serious. After what just happened to Jack?" He demanded urgently, and was rewarded by a sad smile.

"Because of what just happened to the Colonel, Daniel." She answered, her voice gentle, but firm. "This is part of your test right Teal'c?" The Jaffa nodded, and Daniel swore tears lurked in those grave, deep eyes. "And I'm guessing that if we don't complete it, something really bad if going to happen."

Daniel watched as Teal'c nodded again, almost painfully.

"Sam-"

"Daniel, please," His friend stopped him, and continued quietly, "This is something I have to do." Daniel saw her blink back tears, and look back to him with bright eyes, "Teal'c would never ask us to do this if there was another way," She turned to gaze at their friend, "and I trust him." Teal'c returned her look, surprise and gratitude in his features, "I'll always trust you guys, whatever happens." Sam smiled; her eyes full of unshed tears, not unlike Daniel's own. "If you make it back, and the colonel and I are…don't make it. Tell the SGC," She paused, her features threatening breakdown, but resolving in a grin, "Tell them I said goodbye okay? And tell Sergeant Siler his birthday present is in storage room 12, level 14." Daniel shook his head smiling through his tears, "I'll tell him Sam." 

She nodded, then reaching out, enveloped him in a hug, clutching the sleeve of his jacket as if she was afraid he'd evaporate. He held her tightly; tears spilling from his eyes, whispering "Sam..." desperately, a last appeal though he knew it was hopeless. Drawing back, she shook her head slightly, and turning to Teal'c, she reached out an arm. Daniel watched as the usually dispassionate Jaffa embraced Sam like a daughter, and a single tear fell from his eye. Eventually, Sam stepped back, and with faint smile, walked towards the archway. At the edge, she stopped for a minute, and turned,

"Daniel, I hope to hell whatever this is spares you, I really do, but if it doesn't…Just do what you think right. Nothing could guide you better." She grinned weakly at them, a stoic determination in her eyes, "Catch you later guys."

She stepped forward and was gone. Into an chasm devoid of hope.

Turning away from the dark doorway, where their friend had stood a moment before, Daniel tapped Teal'c on the arm, attempting to waken the Jaffa from his shell-shocked stare.

"So what's next Teal'c? Is there one of these things for me?" Daniel asked harshly. He knew this wasn't Teal'c's fault, that the Jaffa must be suffering far worse than he was. But Daniel was not a saint, and he might just lost two good friends because some damn alien decided they should die. If he didn't die first, he would apologize to Teal'c but right now, he was so full of grief, he just wanted to end this, however it ended. Hearing a rustling sound from the third archway, he strode angrily over to it, ready to finish this thing. He heard Teal'c striding after him but did not turn round. Walking up to the arch, he looked through, preparing himself for whatever horrific fate the aliens had planned for him. 

The chamber through the doorway seemed empty. Lit up, no obvious danger was apparent, Daniel sighed, perhaps he was being spared after all. He inwardly reprimanded himself, how could he be pleased when two of his friends had perished in such awful ways? He heard a rustle behind him, and before he could turn, he saw something green fly into the arch. 

Teal'c's SGC jacket sank straight through the floor. 

'Whoops?' Said that pesky voice in his head.

Daniel stared at the chamber floor, trying to quell the panic he could feel building. Being buried alive must be his worst nightmare, that of most archeologists he imagined. Someone commented once, it was odd, that you'd think spending so much time deep underground in old mines, tombs etc would accustom someone to it. Strangely it had the opposite effect, you spent a lot more time imagining how it would feel if the roof suddenly collapsed on you. Given the choice, he'd have taken burning alive or plunging into a chasm anytime over this.

'But that's not the idea is it?' That mocking voice said. 'The idea is you suffer.' Trying to calm himself, he turned to face the Jaffa standing behind him. "So I guess this is my stop right?" To his astonishment, Teal'c twisted towards the opposite wall, despair evident on his face. 

"Teal'c…look," Daniel said, trying to figure out what he could say, if anything to comfort his friend. "This is bad right? It's really really bad. And truth be told, yeah I'm scared." His admission surprised even Daniel. "I'm not like Jack and Sam, I don't have that whole military mind-set, but I know one thing they did-DO." He reached for Teal'c shoulder, and gently turned him round, "That is that I trust you. I trust you to do what is best for us, even if it seems terrible." Daniel met the Jaffa's eyes, as his friends had before him. "So I'm going to do this, and somehow, this whole thing will be resolved, one way or another. And this time Teal'c, no good-byes, because we are going to meet again, soon" With that, Daniel turned from his comrade, and walked straight through the arch, not allowing himself to look back.

A rustling of sand, and Teal'c was left, alone in the gloom.


	6. Getting it together

Jack O'Neill was burning; he could feel every nerve ending screaming in agony as the searing heat simultaneously blazed through every cell. The white glare incinerated his eyelids as he mercifully faded to black.

Through an abyss, void of sensation, Sam Carter fell, till her back connected with something solid, a flame of torment raced through her crushed spine and she knew no more.

Daniel choked as he tried and failed to breathe through the now solid floor. Pain blossomed into a fireball in his lungs and dots danced across his consciousness, before he finally succumbed to his fate.

Teal'c stood alone, in the empty hall, his expression vacant.

He had failed them.

They had trusted him and he had failed them.

The trial was over, but it didn't matter. His friends were gone and weren't coming back.

He remembered the casual, but unwavering faith of O'Neill as he plunged into the fire. The determined trust Major Carter had shown when falling to her doom. The conviction of Daniel Jackson as he braved his fears, a true warrior.

And he, a soldier twice as long as they had lived, was left at the end of it all. A single sufferer of a self inflicted sorrow.

'Woah!' was Jack O'Neills first thought, stumbling out of the archway. 'Didn't I just…' He turned to look at the arch he'd half fallen through a minute before. No fire was visible, just a stone wall in behind the curved stone structure. 'Weird!' He thought inwardly. Dismissing his inexplicable escape for a minute, he turned his attention back to the hall, searching for the rest of his team. His heart froze at what he saw.

Teal'c was sat with his back to him, head in his hands, breathing heavily, wait…was he crying?

"Teal'c?" Jack called out cautiously, almost dreading the approaching conversation. What the hell had happened? And where were Carter and Daniel?

He watching apprehensively as the Jaffa slowly stood, and turned around, this was not good. Teal'c had tears on his face, and when THAT guy cried you knew something was wrong. He watched in bewilderment as his comrade first went ashen, and then proceeded to hug him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Teal'c…Buddy…I'm glad to see you too...but your gonna have to let go of me!" Jack gasped, very relieved when the Jaffa let him go suddenly and stepped back.

"But…How can this be?" Teal'c asked with awe in his tone. "I saw your death in the flames of the archway O'Neill."

Jack frowned, "I thought I…felt it too. Where's Carter and Daniel? " He watched as Teal'c lowered his head, sorrow evident in every movement. "I regret they entered through the other doorways."

Jack nodded the vague sense of dread returning, "Well with any luck they'll be out in a minute." A thought struck him, "Hey Teal'c, your talking!"

The tall Jaffa looked shocked, "I am afraid I had a fall in remembrance in my surprise at seeing you O'Neill, that I was forbidden to speak," Teal'c sighed, "I may yet have doomed us all O'Neill."

Jack shook his head slightly, "That's a lapse in memory Teal'c, and if something was going to happen it would have happened by now '. " He reassured his friend. "What happened to you anyway?"

He listened as Teal'c explained what the weird alien chick had told him. "Well," Jack said finally, "She said as long as we _remained _in the room right? Well we left, and we came back." At Teal'c look, "ARE coming back." He amended. "So I'm betting the silence thing doesn't count anymore."

His comrade inclined his head gracefully, "I hope you are correct O'Neill."

A thud, "Ouch!"

Jack spun round, a wave of relief passing over him, "Carter!" His 2IC was sprawled on the floor in a rather undignified fashion, having obviously just fallen out of the second archway. At their approach, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her head ruefully.

"Next time I bring a helmet." She muttered to herself, then he saw her turn to look at them. She froze.

"Sir?"

Jack grinned inwardly, "Carter?"

"Your alive?"

"Last time I checked, you?"

He watched as she slowly stood up, straightening her jacket, "Think so Sir. Teal'c are you okay? Where's Daniel? What-"

Jack held up a hand to stop the flow of questions. "Argh! Stop Carter!" In response to her irritated expression, "Teal'c is fine…and talking. Daniel is still down whichever arch he went through but following the pattern, he should be back soon. We don't know what happened only that this was some kind of test, which is evidently over. We think."

Carter nodded, "Right Sir." She turned to Teal'c, and softly, "Daniel went through the other arch?"

Something akin to regret clouded Teal'c eyes as he replied, "I'm afraid so Major Carter."

She sighed, "well, we both got back right? So Daniel should be back soo-"

"Now" Jack interrupted, he stared at the third arch, and watched the somewhat tousled figure of Daniel trip through.

"Ow!"

"Daniel!" Carter exclaimed, as she half-jogged over to help him up. Jack strolled casually over, trying not to grin at the disheveled appearance of the archeologist. "Danny Boy! How've you been?" He greeted him, ignoring the astonished aspect of his friend's face.

"Jack?"

"Oh boy, we are NOT going through this again!" Jack said, halting the imminent flow of questions. "Condensed version, Teal'c test, we go through doors, him not speaking. We went through doors, died, came back, no idea how, but all is happy in Oz okay?"

Carter smirked slightly much to his annoyance, exchanging an amused look with Teal'c. Daniel just looked confused.

"You'll get it eventually" Jack assured him, glaring at the rest of the team. "In the meantime, shouldn't we get the heck out of dodge?"

"That will not be possible."

Unable to believe it, pulling a painful grimace, he turned to face the alien woman. "Do you EVER actually leave?" He could almost hear Carter grin behind him.

The woman met his gaze quizzically. "We are monitoring the trials. The one called Teal'c has completed his successfully. The next to be tested will-"

"Now hold on a minute!" Jack protested angrily, his ire overcoming his caution, "My team and I are going home! No one else is going to be tested, put on trial, or whatever term you like you use! Now we have done nothing to you, but since arriving here we've been knocked out, imprisoned in a cell, and killed for goodness sake! Just how much more do you expect us to put up with?"

To his surprise and slight annoyance his speech didn't seem to impress the woman one bit. She had a face like a jaffa on guard duty. Arrogant, and unreadable.

Oh Boy.

"You will endure as much as we wish you to endure Colonel O'Neill. Your continued presence here is not optional, nor is that of your teammates. You will pass the requested trials, or you will die. If you pass you and your team might live. It is up to you."

"_MIGHT_ live? Might? That is not good enough!" Jack ranted, losing all patience, "And another thing! Aside from some whirlpool rooms, fancy doors, and light thingamajigs I ain't seen squat from you that proves your any more superior to us than a Goa'uld! I bet your not even stronger than we are, I could knock you out with one hit if I particularly wanted to!" Jack took a breath, glaring at the alien. To his surprise, She was not looking at him, but appeared to be gazing at some point over his shoulder.

"O'Neill!"

At Teal'c's shout he turned around, eyes widening in horror.

Carter and Daniel were suspended in mid air, about 10 feet off the ground. Both were clutching their throats, gasping for air they couldn't get. Daniel struggled feebly with some invisible hand at his throat, and Carter was kicking frantically. Neither was making progress though and their faces were rapidly turning blue.

"Stop it." Jack said, keeping his voice low and calm, trying to forestall the wave of panic coming over his as half his team choked to death.

"Did you not want a demonstration of our power Colonel O'Neill?"

"You want to show me power? It's very nice, now get them the heck down from there!"

"I do not take orders from you."

The struggles of the pair were rapidly becoming convulsive, as muscle spasms began. If they didn't get down soon even those would stop. Desperately, he pleaded, "Please, they did nothing wrong. Punish me, not them."

The alien's eyes suddenly focused on him. Despite his fear, or maybe because of it, he noticed the white eyes seemed to pulsate with a vivid too-bright light, and the pupils were darker than ever.

"You will not receive another chance O'Neill."

And she let them fall.

As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Good AND bad. I really want to improve my writing. Whatcha think so far? Should I carry on or scrap this story?


	7. Pitstop

Sam Carter awoke to a fog of color and sound. The first thing she noticed was she was alive. The second was that she was on duty. Unless she'd started a hobby of napping on stone floors. She tried to sit up.

Ouch.

'Not trying that anytime again soon.

Not unless I want to break in half.

So why am I here?

Right, the alien. Telekinesis. Gotta tell the colonel not to talk back to her anytime soon.

I fell, that would explain this.

Well I can rule out spinal injury. Paralysis would be much more…paralyzed.

And this wouldn't hurt so-

OW!

Okay, found the main source of pain, left ankle.

Head doesn't feel great either.

Or ribs.

Damn.'

"Carter, you with us?"

The voice interrupted her inner dialogue, and reluctantly she opened her eyes. In between the purple and yellow dots obscuring her vision, she could make out the blurry features of her CO. After noting he had rather a large nose, she realized he had a rather worried expression on his face. Guess that meant she should get up.

"Ow!" Oh right, she'd already decided that was a bad idea.

Concussion, definitely a concussion.

"Easy there Carter," a hand on her shoulder, helping her up. Considerate as it was, she'd much have preferred to stay where she was. There was a sickening crunching sensation in her right side, and her head swam. Ankle didn't feel great either.

This was turning out to be a bad, bad day.

When her vision resolved itself into somewhat clearer images, she noticed Daniel sitting against the wall nearby, Teal'c with him. Daniel looked pretty white, and his jacket was in a makeshift sling holding his right arm.

"Daniel?" Sam managed, trying not to let her voice waver form the pain now radiating strongly from her ribs. Daniel gave her a shaky smile and seemed about to reply when,

"Dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, and a nasty concussion, Carter." Colonel O'Neill injected, still with a hand holding her arm to steady her. "We just set his shoulder before you came round. Speaking of which…" He held a hand up in front of her face, "How many?"

Sam sighed, "Three sir." He nodded,

"Good, so where does it hurt?" she gave him a cautious glance, estimating how much she could get away with, "The truth Carter, I need a honest assessment of our situation and bravado, however noble it seems won't help me with that."

He had a point, Sam reluctantly concluded. "Concussion, probably. Cracked ribs maybe. And I did something to my ankle." Her CO looked at her shrewdly,

"Anything else?"

"Just a lot of bruises sir."

He looked her straight in the eye for a second, then apparently satisfied, nodded. "Okay, lets do something about it then."

Half an hour later Sam leant back against the cool stone wall, mentally willing the pain in her head to ease. After a rather painful inspection, they'd found she had one definitely broken rib and a couple of doubtful ones. Either way it hurt. Teal'c and the colonel had bound up her ankle, which thankfully appeared just sprained, and her ribs, with strips torn from their regulation black shirts. It wasn't great but it would do. Daniel looked about as bad off as she was. The sickly white color was slightly less evident now, but he was still too pale for her liking. The colonel seemed worried about him too but there wasn't much any of them could do here. Nothing except sit and wait for whatever the enemy had planned.

Her favorite occupation.

She spent the next hour in a fitful doze, Daniel's head resting on her shoulder. The colonel and Teal'c sat talking in hushed whispers nearby, giving Daniel and herself concerned glances. She wanted to reassure them they'd be fine, she was in fact fine. But couldn't quite summon the strength of will right now. Plenty of time for the 'brave solider' routine later. Now she just wanted to sleep, maybe it would ease the frightful pounding in her skull.

She was just falling asleep again when,

"What the heck are you doing back here?"

Dazed, she opened her eyes, and next to her Daniel also roused himself. Colonel O'Neill was standing facing the now reappeared alien woman. She glanced at them coldly before replying,

"I would hope you would show more respect after your previous insubordination caused your teammates pain Colonel. Or perhaps you do not value their lives as much as you claim to."

Sam watched as her commanding officer winced uneasily, before replying steadily, "If it wasn't for you my team and I wouldn't be in this mess. Why can't you heal them? You did before, when we…died."

"There is no reason to heal them. Their injuries will not cause their deaths in the relevant future. Nor will it prevent them from their trials."

"You expect them to take these test things hurt???"

"It will cause no difference to the outcome."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Closing her eyes, Sam willed her voice to work properly, and was pleased when she came out with a decidedly unshaky, "We'll be fine Sir." Next to her, Daniel nodded, his good hand holding his obviously aching head. The Colonel opened his mouth to reply, when the alien cut in,

"As I have previously stated. This is not optional. You will complete your trials or you will certainly die. We have selected the next participant." The woman turned her cold, colorless eyes towards them; Sam shivered inwardly, "Daniel Jackson."

Instinctively Sam looked to the man sitting next to her. She was dimly aware of the Colonel arguing with alien again, and Teal'c backing him up in the intense manner he always did. Daniel was looking back at her, a shocked but resolute expression on his face. He was going to say something.

But everything was spinning again, was it the alien? No, it was her head that was spinning. Some still functioning part of her mind acknowledged the irony briefly, till black cut across her vision, and she lapsed into unconsciousness.


	8. Daniel's Choice

Daniel grabbed Sam as she slumped to the side suddenly. His injured shoulder protested at the movement and through gritted teeth he asked, "Someone give me a hand here?" To his relief, his words woke Jack and Teal'c out of their shocked stares, and both came straight over. Teal'c eased the unconscious Major gently to the floor, folding his jacket up to place under her head. Jack knelt next to Daniel, putting a comforting hand on his uninjured arm. "You going to be up for this Danny-boy?"

Daniel nodded, trying to concentrate through the pounding in his head. With a final concerned glance at Sam he forced his unwilling legs to stand, and narrowly avoided joining his friend on the floor. A wave of dizziness overcame him.

"Daniel?" Came the cautious, if worried tones of Jack.

"I'm fine." Daniel said bluntly. His headache was increasing rapidly and if he didn't concentrate he was going to fall straight over. He was dimly aware of Jack stepping back, "Okay, whatever you say buddy."

Task one-get past Jack, completed.

Task two would be harder. Walk over to the alien woman. Preferably without taking a nosedive.

Oh boy.

One step at a time...that's the way. One step at a-

"Ah!" Jack had a hand round his arm and was pulling him back up, "Not on my watch Danny Boy." Daniel heard through the fuzziness in his head, "Does he look capable of playing your little game?"

The alien woman was staring at him with an expression of disgust, "No." Suddenly the fog in his brain was gone; the headache wasn't, not by a long shot. But he could think clearly and his legs no longer felt like rubber. Wincing he noted his wrist was still broken. A reprieve then, he wasn't being let off. "

Now he is." Came the supercilious tones from the other side of the hall. Daniel was aware of Jack watching him anxiously, or as anxious as Jack ever looked anyway.

"I'm fine Jack, I think she cured my concussion."

'At least for the most part' he added silently to himself, hoping this task wouldn't involve much walking. Fortunately he heard a groan from the direction of Sam, and Jack gave him one final look of…was that concern? Before squeezing his arm and heading over to her. He heard muted voices behind him, but didn't pay attention; he walked as steadily as he could towards the alien. "Can we get this over with? I'm tired of waiting." He knew he probably should be more polite, especially after Jack's little outburst nearly got Sam and him killed. But he was being to suspect they would soon be killed anyway. Maybe this was just some sick form of amusement for these creatures. Like that weird virtual reality device they had encountered a few years back. Not one of his favourite missions.

He heard the voices behind him suddenly rise in volume, and turned to reassure his team-mates, but the room was spinning, objects were a smear of colours, and he needed all his concentration not to pass out.

After a few minutes, though in Daniel's shaken mind it could have been hours, he found himself in a smaller room. A slightly lighter version of the cell they had been in. About 12 feet long and 7ft wide, the odd invisible light source that had illuminated the hall, lit this place too. The alien stood about a metre away from him, regarding him with evident aversion in her face. When she spoke however, curiosity laced its voice, softening its hostile aspect.

"You are like Teal'c, you would die for your friends."

It was not a question, but Daniel answered anyway. "Yes I would, if it's necessary. Is that my test? To die?" Despite his bravado, Daniel couldn't help but suppress a slight twinge of fear in his gut. 'Let it be quick' he inwardly prayed to whatever real gods there were, and instantly despised himself for his cowardice. But the alien had not replied, she walked instead to the far side of the cell, Daniel followed her, the deep sense of dread in his heart building.

"You say you would die for them, however Daniel Jackson." The woman turned to look at him, her colourless eyes burning into his own, "Would you kill for them?"

A slight shift in the air about him, and then there was a knife in his hands. It looked like a normal kitchen knife, maybe 14 inches long, and very sharp. He heard a cry from the other side of the room.

A young girl cowered in the far right corner. She was maybe 10 years old, and was dressed in normal earth clothing. She looked like a normal American kid, except for the fact she was obviously terrified out of her wits. Daniel went to drop the knife, but a voice behind stopped him.

"Do not drop it. That is the key to your salvation. And that of your friends. See the young there, taken from your own planet. Slay her and you and your friends may yet live. Do nothing, and you may very well die." Daniel stared at her in shock. She could not seriously expect him to…how could he? "The life of a stranger, for the life of your friends and yourself. I believe your species would call that a good bargain. Why do you hesitate? Only you and your team-mates would have knowledge of this act, therefore the barbaric punishments your planet holds will not happen to you. Do what is the best for your team-mates Daniel Jackson. That is your task here."

Daniel stared blankly at the knife in his hands, and at the child terrified in the corner.

"No."

He was hardly aware he spoke aloud, or of the resounding clatter as the knife fell to the floor. His whole nature spoke the reply, his soul screamed it. Not for anyone, not for the whole of the planet earth could he commit such an atrocious deed. And he knew in his heart, his team-mates never would want him too. They would all rather die.

Another shift in the air, and the child vanished, her frightened countenance engraved on his mind. He hoped she was safe back home where she belonged.

"You chose her life over that of your friends Daniel Jackson. Tell me why."

He gazed at the space the girl had occupied only seconds before. "She didn't deserve to die."

"And your friend do?"

"No!" Daniel shut his eyes, the headache was back, not that it mattered. "But you told me to do what was best for them. They couldn't live with themselves if they knew the price paid for their lives. And I would rather die than…"He couldn't finish his sentence. He sank down against the wall, waiting for the end. But it didn't come.

"You would not force your friends to suffer the consequences of your actions. That is satisfactory." The strange eyes seemed almost gentle; "A true friend knows when the price is too high. For themselves, and their comrades." Daniel looked at his, unbelievingly; "You have passed your test Daniel Jackson."

The room span again, and he was caught in the whirlwind.


	9. Waiting again

Thanks for the reviews! They are really appreciated! I'll try to follow through on the tips I've been given.

Leaning back against the wall, Colonel Jack O'Neill closed his eyes, mentally willing himself to wake up and find this had all been a freaky non-Miami related dream. Just for the heck of it, he clicked his heels together and muttered "There's no place like home. There's no pla-"

"What Sir?"

His eyes snapped open to see his 2IC staring at him, curiosity and amusement evident on his face. "Nothing Carter." He replied, then to change the subject, "How ya doin'?"

A stiff and unreadable aspect stole over her face, the good old military front. She was nearly as good at it as he was now. "Fine sir. You?"

Repressing a sigh, he answered as off-handedly as possible, "Just peachy Carter." At least he would be if he could get his team out of this prison. A through inspection of the hall had showed no escape routes, and he suspected his 2IC's head hurt too much to think of some smart-alec idea to get them out right now. Besides, without Daniel they were going nowhere. He'd only been gone twenty minutes and already Jack was getting that 'missing archaeologist' feeling. It started off as pins and needles in his right hand, crept up his neck and reformed itself into a splitting headache. And of course Daniel never got himself lost anyway that stocked aspirin. Honestly, the guy could speak 23 different languages, knew just about every myth and legend in existence and had apparently consumed several libraries, so why was it that when someone got lost/kidnapped/killed, it was always Daniel? You'd think all those brains would be good for something. After all, he reasoned, Carter was just as brainy as Daniel was when it came to numbers and incomprehensible scientific terms, and she didn't feel the need to get into trouble quite so much. Even Teal'c behaved better than Daniel and he'd had the enemy living in his gut for god knows how many years.

A slight gasp drew his attention away from Daniel's misfortune, as he glanced over to Carter sitting a few feet from him. She had been pretty quiet since coming round for the third time in a few hours, and Jack suspected it was more to do with suppressing pain than with a lack of things to say. He hoped that weird alien chick really had helped Daniel, he had looked pretty rough before she zapped him away. He'd hoped for a split second maybe she'd healed both of them, but judging by the way Daniel had been cradling his wrist, and the fact Carter still looked on the verge of passing out, he guessed the alien's benevolence extended just far enough to keep his team conscious.

He really, really hated aliens. Excluding their allies, and Teal'c of course. Heck maybe even Jonas, the kid hadn't turned out too badly in the end. He wasn't so sure he could extend the same sentiment to the Tokra, they were more trouble than they were worth in his view. But Jacob was a decent guy, and some of the hosts seemed ok. Though he had to admit Freya rather scared him. Someone with a snake in their head fancied him? Wasn't that usually Daniel's area? He could swear the blonde still gave him 'the eye' whenever he had the misfortune to run into her on a visit. Had it just been 'Freya', Jack might even have been interested, but that snake in her head really freaked him out. He was reasonably sure that 'Anise' saw him as little more than a lab-rat. A cute rat with only a little grey around the edges, but a lab-rat nevertheless. After getting his very own limited-time-only brand of Tokra in his brain, he felt even less inclined to get chummy with their allies. He squirmed mentally, fighting off one of his darker memories. Running through a forest on legs that were his, but he wasn't controlling them. Must have been how Carter felt with Jolinar, though at least she was at the SGC, rather than in the middle of some godforsaken goa'uld fortress. They had spoken briefly on the subject, very briefly. Carter had seemed reluctant to go into the details of her 'possession' and Jack had no real urge to make her. She had said however, one of the most frightening things about it, had been when he visited her. And she realized no matter what happened, he wasn't going to kill her. The words "We'll never let you go." Had tormented her, because though she had known they were meant for Jolinar, they held a different meaning for her. Not surprisingly at that point, she'd told him in no uncertain terms, she'd rather they 'let her go' than keep her locked up her whole life with a snake in the head for company, if it ever happened again.

And he could promise her that now, because given the option, he'd want the same.

"Sir?" Jack blinked, and realized he'd been staring at his 2IC, who was looking a little disconcerted. "Nothing Carter, your ribs bothering you again?"

Her face stiffened and in a carefully measured tone, she replied, "They're fine Sir. Nothing worth bothering about."

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, he opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark about stubborn sub-ordinates when a flash from the far wall made him jump, and he saw a familiar figure stumble on the ground.

"Danny-boy!"

With the reappearance of Daniel Jackson, some of the tension in Teal'c's muscles eased. SG1 was once again a unit, and as such, their chances of survival were greatly improved. The Jaffa noticed the shocked and slightly dazed expression on his comrade's face, and hastened over to him from the archway he had been examining. "Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"

To Teal'c's bafflement, a slight smile appeared on his friend's face as he answered, "Dumb question Teal'c, really really dumb question." The archaeologist half walked half shuffled to the wall where the rest of SG1 sat, and all but collapsed against the wall. Teal'c exchanged a concerned look with O'Neill, who asked carefully, "What did she do to you Danny?" Teal'c grew confused as a short laugh was issued from Daniel Jackson. "To me? Oh she gave me a knife, told me to murder a kid, same old you know?"

If O'Neill found this as disturbing as Teal'c did, he was becoming just as good at concealing it, as he asked, "And you didn't, right Daniel?" the young scientist stared vacantly at O'Neill,

"Of course I didn't."

O'Neill's expression didn't flicker, "Good Daniel, you did good." Teal'c observed his commanding officer tense slightly as he asked, "So did you pass? I mean if you didn't we'd all be dead now right?"

Daniel Jackson smiled slightly, a bitter humourless expression; "I passed Jack." O'Neill patted him on the shoulder, "Well done Daniel, you did the right thing." A pause, "But next time, can you keep the knife? My hair really needs a trim ya know?" To Teal'c amusement, O'Neill ran a hand through his thinning hair to indicate some unwarranted growth. No one laughed, but the atmosphere in the hall seemed a little lighter. Teal'c relaxed a little, as the team sat, each contemplating their own thoughts. Major Carter spoke quietly, her question immediately returning the group to a more serious mood; "Did she say who was going next Daniel?"

A voice, becoming familiar now, from behind them "That would be you Major Carter"


	10. What is her problem anyway?

SG1 did not even look around for the source of the voice this time. Teal'c waited with the others, observing O'Neill counting under his breath through gritted teeth. Approximately 7 seconds later, a flash heralded the arrival of their captor, who looked as implacable as when she had removed Daniel Jackson. She stood about four meters from the team, watching them. The abhorrence she felt for them was obvious in her cold, set features. When none of the team replied to her rather unwelcome statement, she spoke again,

"It is necessary for you all to be present for Major Carter's trial. Stand and prepare to be removed from this room."

O'Neill opened his mouth, no doubt to make one of his customary mocking replies, when,

"Why? So you can make me send them to their deaths or something? Or maybe I'll just have to kill someone. Why don't you just-"

"Stand down Major."

"Colonel-"

"Stand down."

Teal'c watched his friend slump back against the wall, the fiery glare in her eyes subsiding. The alien stood silently, apparently choosing to ignore the Major's outburst. O'Neill looked sympathetically at his 2IC, and without looking at their captor said in neutral tones, "Carter and Daniel are injured, they aren't in any shape to be put on trial or tested, or whatever. I was a fool to let you take Daniel last time"

Something akin to amusement washed over Teal'c as the alien's face twisted in annoyance. "Their participation is not optional as I have reiterated to you before. You WILL stand trial or you shall all die."

"What again?"

Teal'c could not help but smile, and despite the pain they were obviously in, smirks appeared on the faces of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. However dire the circumstance, O'Neill's dry wit was always a source of entertainment, and sometimes frustration for SG1. Few foes would ever out-talk the sharp tongue of Colonel O'Neill. Though Teal'c did wish he would refrain from infuriating already angry enemies to the point when they would assault him sometimes. O'Neill always claimed the pain was worth it to "get one over those sonofaserpent snakeheads". While Teal'c agreed there was amusement in speechless rage of the outwitted Goa'uld's, he was sure Doctor Fraiser did not share O'Neill's sentiments and would prefer he spent more time in silence and less time in her infirmary.

The alien remained impassive, but her next words were spoken in a manner so glacial, Teal'c felt chilled inside.

"For your insolence Colonel O'Neill, your friends injuries will remain. They will serve as a reminder next time you think to speak in so impudent a manner to us. If they hinder Major Carter's trial, you have only yourself to blame, for thinking more of antagonizing us than protecting you're supposed friends."

At that statement, Teal'c began to rise, and he heard O'Neill begin, "You slimly son-of-a"

"Sir!"

Teal'c felt a hand on his shoulder, Daniel Jackson. The archeologist shook his head slightly, a desperate expression in his eyes. Teal'c froze, remembering the last time they had attempted to defy this strange being. Was she not in part correct if he proceeded? He would be risking the lives of his friends for very little. He sat back down, nodding to Daniel Jackson.

"Sir, if she injures you, how will that help us?" Major Carter was imploring O'Neill. "Please Sir."

Teal'c watched apprehensively as O'Neill ceased his tirade, looking at his subordinate. The rage slowly drained out of the man's face to be replaced by resignation. In a silent gesture, O'Neill stood, and offered a hand to Major Carter. Teal'c followed his example with Daniel Jackson who was obviously suffering the return of his concussion. Careful not to jar his injured arm, Teal'c helped him stand, and faced the alien woman stoically.

The alien stared back at him, her indifferent gaze flickering over the team.

Then the hall span, the arches blurred, and Teal'c was no longer in the hall.

Flinching as she stumbled forward, Sam Carter was reminded of her first trip through the stargate. Except she didn't have a concussion that was making things spin then, or injured rubs and an ankle that sent flares of agony up her leg with each step.

Mentally she was reprimanding herself. She should have argued with the alien. Tried to make her leave the Colonel, Daniel, and Teal'c out of this. She doubted whatever her trial was would be fun for the guys. She stumbled slightly, her ankle giving way, and felt two pairs of hands, the colonel and Teal'c pulling her back up. "Woah there Carter." Her CO said firmly, keeping a hand on her arm. "Now anyone want to tell us where the heck we are?" Sam looked up wearily.

What she saw looked fairly simple. A long, long, LONG, corridor. There was no discernable end, just a deep darkness stretching into the distance. It was, this time by large skylights in the roof, which was about 15 feet high. The reassurance there was at least a world outside their prison cheered her immensely. Her military mind began to come up with possible escape plans, while her scientific mind examined and dismissed each. Whatever this test was, she'd get through it. Of course she would, wouldn't she? She had too, because otherwise she was dead, and more importantly, her team was dead.

She would NOT be the weak link here.

A shimmer in the air and _she_ was in front of them. "Oh boy." A mutter came from beside her.

"Your task, SG1." Her cold, emotionless voice echoed round the corridor. "Major Carter must make it through this passage, alive, and collect the red flag from the blue stand she will find at the end of the way. She should transfer it to the red stand, and remove the flag present there. If she fails to complete this task, or dies in the process," she paused, "I believe you are aware of the consequences."

Sam listened and glanced warily up the corridor. It seemed simple enough. Of course, it wouldn't be, Murphy's law being SG1's law on virtually every mission they went on. The colonel seemed to have the same idea; he was frowning into the gloom.

"So what's our part in this little hike? I just know there has to be a catch somewhere."

Those eyes, no irises, turned upon Colonel O'Neill. Sam shuddered inwardly, hardly the worst thing she'd ever seen of course but the pupils looked darker than they should, and amplified the unnatural aspect of her face. Her features were blank; no emotion was imprinted upon them.

'Like a corpse' a voice in her head remarked, Sam had to force herself not to visibly cringe.

"Your duty will be to protect Major Carter, and ensure she completes her task. Without her sight she will we believe she will find it difficult to defend herself."

"Without her sight!?"

"Without my sight!?"

Sam and her team exclaimed. She felt the beginnings of panic in her stomach. She was meant to do this blind? The alien had raised her hand again, "That is the task. As your feeble minds suspect, all is not as it seems here. You shall ensure she succeeds, or you shall all die. That is all and everything you must do."

Those white eyes turned on her now, "You shall demonstrate your trust for your teammates, or you shall perish with them. This is your trial Major Carter, do not fail them."

The alien lowered her hand, and everything went black.

'Darn it' a small voice swore in Jack's head. That alien freak had vanished again, and Carter was looking distinctly…blind.

"Sir I can't see!" His 2IC exclaimed, panic in her voice, and a hand rubbing her eyes. He kept a hand on her arm, both to reassure her, and make sure the effects of her injuries didn't make her fall again. "It's alright Carter, we'll do this thing, and then Miss White-eyes can give you your vision back."

"umm Jack? That might not be so easy." Jack turned to Daniel, the question dying on his lips.

Behind him stood one of the largest, most ugly Unas he had ever seen. And it did not look happy.

"Oh s-"


	11. Walking a fine line

Jack didn't even have time to finish his thought before the Unas backhanded Daniel, sending the younger man flying into Teal'c who staggered into the wall. Hauling his 2IC out of the way, he shouted, "Daniel! Teal'c!" To his immense relief the pair were already standing up, Whereupon Teal'c threw himself at the Unas, ignoring the fact the alien was obviously stronger than he was. "Daniel take Carter, and get out of here!" he yelled, before taking a breath and body-slamming the huge alien with as much force as he could muster.

Teal'c wrestled with his adversary, only too aware he would be unable to defeat it. This creature was many times stronger than he was, and without weapons, the best Teal'c could hope for was to delay it. He dodged sideways as O'Neill crashed into the creature, throwing it off-balance. It speedily recovered however, and aimed a mighty kick at O'Neill. As Teal'c ducked another thunderous punch, he prayed to whatever divine entity might be listening, that their sacrifice might allow the rest of the team to survive.

"Sir!" Carter yelled, struggling against whatever had just grabbed her arm again.

"Sam will you calm down! Its me!"

"Daniel we have to help them!"

"And we will Sam, the alien said the only way to get out of this is for you to complete this challenge right? The best way we can help them is to get through this as quickly as possible."

Sam tried to pull her arm away again, the yells and gasps she could hear seemed unnaturally loud in the blackness, "And the Colonel and Teal'c could be dead by then!"

"Sam I'm not a soldier, and you're in no condition to defend yourself let alone them, now come ON!"

Blinking away tears from her useless eyes, Sam allowed herself to be pulled onwards, cursing every step of the way.

Daniel gritted his teeth, the effort of trying to stay upright and move forward almost too much for his throbbing head. Keeping a hand on Sam's elbow, he found himself hard-pressed to prevent her falling every few steps. The sky, visible outside the windows in the roof was darkening, way too fast Daniel noted, to be natural. Holding his injured wrist to his chest, he pulled on Sam's sleeve with his good arm and together they stumbled on until…

"Oh this is NOT good."

Jack swayed on his feet, trying to collect his scattered wits together enough to throw a counter punch. The Unas was bigger and uglier than any he'd seen before. And unlike Daniel's friends, it wasn't interested in talking. He and Teal'c were going to lose this fight. It had already landed several solid blows on Teal'c giving the Jaffa's face the appearance and consistency of mashed up Jello. Not that Jack felt much better, his stomach felt like a welding flame, and he was reasonably sure he'd cracked a few ribs. Half-falling to avoid a punch, he tried to estimate how long they'd been at it. Five minutes? Ten? Long enough for Carter and Daniel to escape?

Seeing Teal'c take yet another punch to the jaw, he decided, it would have to be. Daniel was injured, and wouldn't be able to defend Carter on his own. And without her sight she wasn't going to get them out of here. The fact he and Teal'c were now probably no better off than his teammates briefly occurred to him but he pushed it aside.

SG1 were sticking together.

"Teal'c, lets move!" the shout pierced through the fog in Teal'c vision. It was hard to think, hard to concentrate on anything except the pattern. Punch, swerve, crouch, kick, over and over. Training with Master Bra'tac, "In battle there are no second chances." He would fight, and when he faltered he would die. The Unas would drive a clawed fist through his heart and end this. His life, his legacy, and that of his companions.

That could not be allowed to happen.

O'Neill was pulling back, "Teal'c RUN, move it!" Teal'c could not respond, as he slammed into the Unas, sending it crashing into the wall, a hand was on his arm, "NOW Teal'c!"

And suddenly he was running, following O'Neill down the corridor.

And the Unas came pounding after them.

Sam frowned, her expression hiding the fear she was feeling. "Daniel, talk to me, what's happening."

Silence and then, "Sam, there's a…chasm."

"A what?"

"A gap, really wide. The whole length of the corridor in fact."

"How far across?"

A sigh, "Far Sam." A pause, "There is a beam however."

Warily Sam asked, "A beam?"

"Yeah…remember you said you had a pretty narrow one in basic training?"

"Sure."

"Think thinner."

Oh boy. "How wide Daniel?"

"Maybe four inches?"

"Okay, that's thin."

"Well we have to cross somehow."

"Daniel, last thing I saw, you were having trouble standing, I don't think tightrope walking is the best idea for you right now."

"Well what other option do we have? We've gotta get across somehow." Daniel was sounding almost angry, his grip on her elbow tight. Sam swallowed,

"Let me go across on my own."

"What?"

Gritting her teeth, "Daniel, even blind, my balance has got to be better than yours. Not to mention I don't get vertigo, remember?"

"Forget it Sam. I'm coming with you." A tug on her sleeve pulled her sideways. "We'll sit down."

She could have laughed, "What?"

"Look dignity not withstanding, it's the safest way to get across, we can sit down and shuffle across. It's the only way because I am not letting you carry on alone." Before she could protest, "Jack would kill me for one thing."

She couldn't help but smile, "Okay Daniel, but if these BDU's get dusty, I swear your paying the bill."

A soft chuckle, "It's a deal."

Daniel was worried. Sam was in front of him, and they were making slow and steady progress across the beam. But not fast enough. They were still about thirty meters from the end, and even sitting down it was hard to balance. What was worse, every minute or so tremors wracked the beam, and they were getting stronger. As they began for the fourth time, Daniel tightened his grip, and prayed to one of the several hundred gods he knew about for SG1's unprecedented luck to hold. He was slightly surprised however when it did.

"Daniel? You still there?" Sam's anxious voice called back to him from a couple of meters ahead. After an unsteady and somewhat nerve racking start, she had quickly got used to the beam, and was moving a lot faster than Daniel. 'I guess not being able to…not see the bottom stops you being so worried about falling off ' he thought wryly. "Still here Sam!" He called out reassuringly, and hearing her exhale in relief, began to move forward again. One slow shuffle at a time.

"Come on Teal'c, move it!" Jack O'Neill yelled to his teammate, frantically trying to ignore the pain throbbing in his ribs. The Jaffa kept stopping to beat back their attacker who was following at a far more rapid pace than they could run. Teal'c threw a low kick at the feet of the Unas, successfully knocking It over. With a glance towards his friend, Jack nodded, and again began to run. If Daniel and Carter didn't die he was so going to kill them for this.

Teal'c was in pain. His face burned with the effects of the creature's latest attack, every muscle ached, and his weary limbs pleaded for rest. It was as much as he could do to keep running now. Following O'Neill, Teal'c reflected another attempt to stop the Unas from pursuing his friends would probably kill him.

Then he would die.

Sam heard the noise before Daniel saw its cause. A growling, and thunderous footsteps, accompanied with yells and occasional shouts of pain. Her heart sank; the Unas was after them. Straining her ears, she could identify the shouts as the Colonel's, she could have cried in relief.

"Sam, we have to get moving NOW!" Came Daniel's suddenly panicky voice.

"Why? What's happening?" though she could guess.

"Jack and Teal'c are on the way, but they brought a friend. We're going to have to get up and run the rest of the way."

"Daniel, please tell me your joking!"

"Sam look, its only another fifteen or so meters till the end. I'll be behind you every step of the way, but if we don't move now, Jack and Teal'c are going to die and us with them."

The final sentence was enough to get her struggling to her feet. They would NOT die because of her. Never.

Daniel shut his eyes as he slowly stood up. Ahead of him Sam was already on her feet and beginning to walk forward, albeit very slowly. At the start of the beam, fifty or so meters away he could faintly see struggling shapes. They had to move faster.

"I'm right behind you Sam, just keep going!" He encouraged, trying to ignore how incredibly high up they were. 'Fainting is NOT an option Daniel' the Jack O'Neill in his head asserted. He prayed he would yet hear the real one grouch at him again. They were only ten meters from the end now. They were going to make it.

Vibrations began in the beam, the shaking becoming stronger.

'Now you knew that was the wrong thing to say didn't you?' The mental Jack scolded.

"No!"


	12. Hanging around

****

A little more action in this chapter and the next few I hope ;) Keep reviewing. And a huge thanks to those who already have!

"No!"

Jack heard the yell as it echoed back to him down the cave. Gritting his teeth he shoved the Unas as hard as he could towards the chasm, though he knew it couldn't be enough. At some distant point in his mind he remembered something a friend once told him. "All you ever wanted was a fighting chance Jack, and now you have it."

He had no chance, but he'd go out fighting.

Teal'c saw O'Neill propel himself into the creature, knocking the Unas backwards. His attack didn't have the momentum it needed though. Gathering up every jolt, stab, and ache in his battered body, he transformed the pain into a fireball of rage, and hurtled towards his foe. The enemy was shoved backwards, and stood on the edge of the precipice, swaying. Teal'c fell forwards, and with a roar of triumph, his adversary grabbed his arm, to pull Teal'c with him into the depths.

Sam was falling. Part of her acknowledged she was falling a lot this mission. If she wasn't about to die and doom her team to death, it would almost be funny. The beam shook beneath her as her feet slipped sideways. She hardly recognized the cry that escaped her, "No!"

At least this time she wouldn't see it coming.

Dropping to a crouch, Daniel held on, just barely. He heard the yell from Sam, and looked up, a feeling of dread settling on him. As if in a dream, she half turned towards him, her feet scrabbling to find purchase on the thin beam. He watched helplessly as she fell sideways, the horror obvious in her sightless eyes. In desperation, he made a half leap forward, darting along the girder. A final hopeless attempt to save his friend, who was probably beyond saving.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack yelled, grabbing the back of his Jaffa friend and holding on with all his remaining strength. A precarious moment, the Unas was over the side, but Teal'c was swaying on the edge. With a titanic effort, Jack pulled, Teal'c leaned back, and the Unas fell into the depths. If it hadn't been for a well placed stone, Teal'c, and probably Jack too would have followed him. The pair collapsed on the floor for a minute, breathing hard. Jack raised his head, meeting the eyes of his almost lost friend, and pulled his face into an exhausted, but triumphant grin.

"Now THAT'S how to lose a bad guy!"

With a grateful smile, Teal'c acknowledged his comrade's relief with a graceful nod. It seemed the uncanny luck of SG1 had held again.

SG1…

"O'Neill, should we not follow Daniel Jackson and Major Carter?" He questioned, the faint recollection of a scream filling his mind with many, all too unpleasant possibilities. His leader gave a start,

"Yes, we should." O'Neill muttered, rather slowly standing. "You up for a tightrope walk?"

Recognizing O'Neill's need for the banter, Teal'c inclined his head again, "Indeed."

Trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his abdomen, Teal'c followed O'Neill, out onto the beam.

Slamming hard against the beam as she fell, her already painful ribs knocked the breath out of her with a knife-jab of agony. Her sprained ankle, that only a second ago had caused her to fall, was already forgotten. You don't notice a splinter when you have a sword in your side. Unable to see anything, she clutched at thin air for something, anything to keep her from falling. It was too late though, she had no idea where the beam was, and no air left to scream for help. Game over.

So she was slightly surprised when someone clutched her wrist.

Daniel wasn't sure what had just happened. Sam had been falling, he'd been diving forward, knowing it was too late. Then everything had…stopped. Sam wasn't falling, the beam wasn't shaking, even the air was absolutely still. Not that he'd stopped of course, no time to think about it. He just reached out for Sam, and even as his fingers closed around her wrist, everything began moving again. A painful yank on his arm as his teammate fell made it difficult for him to maintain his balance. Biting his lower lip, he threw one leg over the right side of the girder, so he was sitting bestride the beam. Even so, it was so narrow he was having difficulty staying there. Keeping the hand of his injured arm tightly gripping the beam, he leaned over slightly,

"Sam? You okay down there?"

'Sure Daniel, why wouldn't I be?' Sam thought sourly, 'I'm only hanging over a…something, blind and with no way to pull myself up, I'm great!'

Aloud she contented herself with "I'm fine Daniel. What's happening up there?"

The grip on her wrist adjusted slightly, "Not a lot, I can't hear anything from the other end of the beam but-Ah!"

The hand holding her shook slightly and she took a deep breath trying not to panic, "Daniel?"

A pause, "Sorry Sam, nearly joined you just then. This thing's kinda hard to stay on isn't it"

Sam bit her lip, "Daniel, if you could tell me where the beam is I can pull myself up. You can't hold on much longer."

A sigh, "Sam I don't think that is going to work, this things so slippery, you'll probably fall if you tried to pull yourself up."

"Then what am I meant to do Daniel? I'll pull you over in a minute!"

"Just hang on in there Sam, we'll think of something."

Jack walked along the girder carefully, every nerve on fire. 'Geeze could they make this any narrower?' he complained mentally, eyes locking on the beam. To his relief, he spotted a black blur up ahead. Must be one of his teammates.

One of them. A chill went down his spine, and cautiously he increased his pace slightly. The blur stretched down past the beam and…was that Carter hanging over the edge? Not wanting to startle them, he sat down and with Teal'c speedily shuffled the rest of the way.

"Daniel! I leave you two alone for half an hour and look what you get yourselves into!" Despite the gloom, he could see Daniel roll his eyes.

"We could use a little help here Jack." Came the tight, strained reply. Reaching Daniel, he motioned for Teal'c to stop as he assessed the situation. Carter was hanging about twenty inches below the beam. Obviously too far for Daniel to pull her up single-handed. And a joint effort was going to be tricky. Ideally

Teal'c should be the one to attempt it, but the Jaffa looked in pretty bad shape, and it was unlikely he could work himself round Jack anyway. Time for plan B.

"Okay, first things first, lets get Carter back up here, okay?" Jack suggested calmly, going into 'Colonel' mode. "Daniel, with that injured shoulder you aren't going to be able to help much, so I recommend we do a little swap…"

"Let me fall Sir." Came a quiet voice, scarily calm from below.

Incredulous, "Carter, what the heck are you talking about?"

"If you try and pull me up, you could all overbalance, if you let me fall, you guys can make it to the other side."

"Sam, weren't you listening? You're the one who HAS to make it! Besides, do you really think we'd let you fall?" Beside him, Teal'c winced for some reason.

"Yeah Carter, your dad would kill us." Jack quipped easily, forestalling any further pleas. "Now as I was saying, Teal'c, are you up for a little grunt work?"

"I am O'Neill."

Sparing his friend a brief assessing glance Jack nodded, "Good," he turned back to Daniel who was looking desperate now. Carter couldn't be in great ship herself. "Daniel, I'm going to grab Carter's other arm. When I tell you, let go. Carter, I need you to try and turn around so your back is facing us, then Teal'c can grab your other arm. Hopefully then we can get you up." He barked out in his best CO voice, "Understood?"

"Yes sir".

Teal'c positioned himself carefully on the beam, it would help no one if he plummeted to the depths with his comrade. "I am ready O'Neill."

"Good." His friend gave him a brief glance before turning to their teammates. "Carter, Daniel, You guys ready?"

A gasp, "Just get on with it would you Jack?"

With no further hesitation, O'Neill reached down, Teal'c steeled himself and gathered what remaining strength he had.

"Daniel, Now."


	13. Keeping a balance

Sorry about the delay! I promise the next few chapters will come out faster. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! (Sila the LOTR ref is for you J )

Releasing his friend's wrist, Daniel ignored the pain shooting through his wrenched and strained muscles. He watched with bated breath, and a sort of horrified fascination as his friend swung away from him.

In a fluid motion, Jack O'Neill grasped the wrist of his 2IC, and turned her round to face away from him, her loose arm dangling. Already he was beginning to slide off the beam.

God, Teal'c hurry!

Teal'c frantically sought to grip the arm of Major Carter. O'Neill was already losing his balance on their thin support, and if he fell, both he and Major Carter would be killed, dooming Daniel Jackson and himself in the process. And it would all be Teal'c's fault.

To his surprise, and considerable relief, a hand reached up to grip his, and squeezed tightly. It was nearly over.

Sam could do little else but hold on tight, as she was pulled up and back onto the beam. Once up, she swung a leg over, and grasped the girder tightly with both hands, trying to stop shaking. A hand on her shoulder steadied her, and through the blackness, a voice broke the silence,

"Way to go SG1."

Daniel gave a slight smile, relief spreading through him like some anti-adrenaline agent. Exhaustion flooded through him and he was keenly aware of the pain being emitted from both arms now. Sam was safe.

And now they had to finish this.

Looking back at Jack, who was checking on Sam, he received a nod, he should carry on. As he wearily began to pull himself forward, shuffling along the beam, he began to hum idly, "The road goes ever on and on…"

"Daniel?" Jack's disbelieving voice cut in. "You've seen Lord of the Rings?"

Uh oh. "Once"

"Just once?"

"Sam made me."

"Daniel!" Sam's voice rang out in indignation. Daniel chuckled. In actuality it had been Cassandra that had asked him to come. Sam had merely 'encouraged' him, with the bribe of first look at the new artifact SG7 had brought back. Samantha Carter, who'd chatted to more aliens than Captain Kirk, who'd blown up a sun, and helped save the world more time than he could remember, was scared of an afternoon at the movies with a bunch of teenagers.

Jack was looking between them. "Well just don't let it happen again. Last thing we need is Danny here learning elfish to confuse aliens with!"

A grin from Sam, Teal'c smiled, Daniel felt his lips twitch. Nearly over.

It was with a great feeling of relief Jack clambered off the narrow beam. The final few meters had stretched seemingly into miles, and they had moved at a snail's pace, desperate to avoid any further incidents. At least the darn thing hadn't started shaking again after Carter's little mishap. He turned, holding out a hand to help his 2IC off the beam, then remembered that she couldn't see and grabbed her arm anyway. After depositing Carter against the wall with Daniel, he turned to help Teal'c. The Jaffa was obviously hurting. He gripped Jack's arm tightly as he pulled himself off the beam; the fact he accepted help worried Jack more than anything. Still, there was nothing he could do now. They had to keep moving. With all his team safe across, he finally allowed himself to sit down, leaning heavily against the cool stone wall for a minute. Just a minute…

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called softly, his voice edged with anxiety. He could not hide his relief when his commanding officer raised his head, blinking slowly. "Geeze Teal'c I'm up already." Teal'c inclined his head, ignoring the throbbing reasserting itself as he did so. "Should we not continue O'Neill?" a groan, "Yes Teal'c I'm sure we should." Teal'c rose, as the rest of his team slowly got up, not without pain in their movements. Daniel Jackson winced as his injured arm grazed the wall, Major Carter seemed unsteady on her feet, unable to see where she should be walking. O'Neill took her arm, steering her forward down the passage, "Let's go kids, Daniel, Teal'c, you guys okay?" Teal'c nodded, watching Daniel Jackson do the same, "Great, let's follow the yellow brick road." Having long ago seen, and indeed, re-seen 'The Wizard of Oz', Teal'c no longer pondered the obscure comment, or the colouring of their path, and simply followed on. To see the wicked witch again.

Her humiliation increasing with each step, Sam stumbled on Only too aware that if her CO removed his hand from her arm, she'd probably walk straight into a wall. She'd endangered her team back there, she had heard Daniel gasping in pain, felt the Colonel slipping, almost seen the grimace of Teal'c as he strained to pull her to safety. No matter what the cost, she could not do that again.

"Stop it Carter." The voice pulled her out of her dismay.

"Sir?"

"Quit beating yourself up already, what happened back there, not your fault. We got through it, that's all that matters."

Uncomforted, but grateful, Sam mumbled a "Yes Sir" and concentrated on walking. One step, two step, three…

Ignoring the grinding pain in his shoulder, Daniel forced reluctant feet to keep up pace. When did walking get so hard? If he had to go much further his legs would give out. He was woken from his inner grumbling as he walked into the back of one Jack O'Neill.

"Well give me a cherry and call me bakewell." Came the awed if rather dismayed voice of his friend.

Daniel looked up ahead and inwardly echoed the sentiment. About ten meters ahead the corridor opened up into a huge hall. Another large gap bisected the hall, and from below, the glow of flames could be seen. No beam this time, just oddly floating tiles forming a complex path across the gap. Across it, about fifty meters away, Daniel could see two poles, one red, one blue. The blue one had a red flag in it, and voce versa.

Almost done then.

"Well then…" Jack's voice echoed, as they walked into the hall and stood about a meter from the gap. "I suppose we're meant to cross this…pit thing?"

"No Colonel O'Neill. Major Carter is to cross. You shall direct her from here." The cool tones, they were rapidly becoming accustomed to spoke. They all turned as one, even Sam who obviously could not see the alien. Jack looked furious; "did you EVER hear of the word 'hello'?" He demanded of their impassive captor belligerently. Daniel clenched his fists, hypocritically wishing that he could just hit, rather than attempt to talk to this alien. She stared back at them indifferently. "I am completely familiar with your primitive attempt at language. As I said, only Major Carter is to cross to the other side. If you attempt to follow her, your death shall be assured."

"And if she falls into that oven you've got going down there?"

"Then your deaths are also assured. She must cross the expanse and complete her task. Only in that way, will any of you have a chance to survive."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, remembering the 'freeze' that had occurred out on the beam, when there was a flash, and she had gone.

"Yup, you really handled her that time Jack." Daniel quipped, finding his voice. He earned a glare from his friend, and with a sigh, set about explaining the situation to Sam.

Jack watched his 2IC step onto the first tile unhappily; he did NOT like this situation. But after ten minutes of collaboration by the 'brains' of SG1 they could think of no alternative. Carter would try to negotiate the path of tiles over the canyon, and they would yell directions to her from their end.

The problem, Jack considered, is it was bound to be more complicated than that. The task would be difficult as it was; the tiles did not go straight across the gap, but turned and zigzagged at random intervals. To make it worse, they were all different sizes, so they'd have to advise her how far to step or she could go right over the edge. And with it being forty different kinds of hot down there, not a good idea.

"Are you ready Sam?" Daniel asked; looking about as nervous as Jack felt. Never a good sign.

"Sure Daniel, can we get on with it?" Carter didn't sound too confident either. Jack didn't blame her.

"Okay Sam, take three normal steps forward." Jack watched her limp forward, the sprained ankle obviously beginning to bother her again. Couldn't any of his team stay in good shape? Was one healthy teammate too much to ask? Obviously so.

"Good Sam, now a tiny bit more forward, and a large step to your right, that's it."

Jack groaned inwardly, it was going to be a long wait.


	14. So near and so far

Okay I'm doing my best with this! Thanks and hugs to all my reviewers J VERY much appreciated I assure you!

Teal'c watched his teammate negotiate her way across the chasm with more than a little anxiety. Daniel Jackson was doing an excellent job in conveying instructions, but he feared it would not be enough. Without her sight, Major Carter could not tell exactly how long or short or steps should be, and as a result, often seemed close to overbalancing. In the last five minutes she had stopped stepping normally altogether and merely shuffled forward until Daniel Jackson told her to stop.

The rest of his teammates were a cause for concern also. Daniel Jackson, though he miraculously still wore his glasses, was obviously still suffering the effects of a concussion, and Teal'c was afraid he could fall over the edge himself. O'Neill also, did not look well. He sat against the back wall, seemingly watching his subordinate's progress, but Teal'c suspected he was attempting to hide the severity of his condition. O'Neill had an arm discreetly tucked round his ribs, and could not help but wince when a large movement was required. If they did not leave here soon, these tests might prove unnecessary. Teal'c's own injuries were not unsevere and he feared he would not be of much assistance to his teammates.

A sound caught Teal'c attention, low, yet distinct, a buzzing sound. To his astonishment, a 'zat' appeared in front of his feet, he snatched it up from the floor, ignoring the pain tearing down his side. "O'Neill!"

His friend opened his eyes, and instantly a similar weapon materialized in front of his, Teal'c noticed Daniel Jackson was also holding a zat'ni'katel, looking at it warily.

"What's going on?" His younger colleague asked, his tone apprehensive."I don't know Daniel but we've just been armed and I doubt it was so we can sit around." O'Neill got to his feet. "Daniel, keep helping Carter, Teal'c let's keep an eye out." His voice faltered, Teal'c saw why.

"Holy s-"

Sam was beginning to relax a little. She had been out on this…bridge? For about fifteen minutes, and she hadn't fallen off yet. True the pace was so slow as to be nearly non-existent, but she was getting there, slowly but surely. She waited patiently for Daniel's next instructions.

Instead she heard the colonel's exclamation, and a loud buzzing sound getting closer. "Daniel?" Sam yelled, beginning to panic, "What's going on?"

A loud crackle above her head, was that a zat going off? "Daniel!" she tried, crouching down for all the good it would do.

"Sam, two steps left and then another three forward!" Daniel's voice was fearful but mercifully clear. Following his instructions, she shouted back "What's happening?"

"Carter we'll explain later, for god's sake just move!" Another crackle, and the buzzing was further away. Biting her lip, she stepped forward, every nerve on edge.

Daniel turned back to Jack, shooting again, "Jack what are these things?" The huge 'fireflies' for lack of a better word came darting towards him again and he fired. "Remember that time you were with SG-11, and Carter brought her little protegee to help baby-sit the scientists?" Jack's voice rang out, followed by the snap of a Zat. "On M4C-862?" Daniel asked, "Five steps right and two forward Sam!" He yelled, zatting some more of the creatures that were approaching his teammate out on the bridge. "You mean these are those aliens you guys encountered?" He ducked; narrowly avoiding one of the creatures as it darted straight for him. "Didn't a single shoot from one of these repel the creatures for a while?"

"About five minutes! We'll consider that a last resort!"

He shot again, "Why last?!"

"If we get knocked out by the Zat, whose gonna defend Carter?"

"Oh right!" Daniel took aim and fired, "I guess we keep shooting then."

"You got it Danny boy!"

Jack dodged as another one of those darn bugs came at him. Their number was increasing, and he doubted they'd last much longer. Carter was maybe four feet from the edge, one more corner and a few steps forward and she'd be there.

"Six steps right and-NO!" The exclamation caused Jack to turn; horror froze him at the sight.

Daniel must have either let his guard down while concentrating on Sam's route, or just been overwhelmed. About ten of the things surrounded him, stinging and burning, while the archaeologist attempted to level his gun at them for another shot. A stab of light to his arm and the Zat dropped from Daniel's hand; another to his back and the young man followed his weapon to the floor.

Broken out of his immobility Jack aim carefully, meeting the anguished eyes of his friend.

There were no words, he just fired.

While rendering Daniel Jackson unconscious with the zat'ni'katel had, temporarily at least, saved the archaeologist from certain death. It now caused Teal'c and his friend a serious problem. With the number of these creatures rapidly multiplying, it was unlikely either of them could withstand the assault much longer. Teal'c therefore concentrated his efforts on protecting his teammate on the other side, who was becoming rapidly distracted.

"What's happening over there?"

"Get MOVING Carter! Three steps forward and your over!" Major Carter was remaining stationary however.

"Sir, where's Daniel?" Her voice anxious and fearful, echoing back to them.

"Carter we don't have time for-Damn it!" One of the creatures had managed to sting O'Neill, he was barely holding off the swarm. Major Carter was still not moving, glancing back to them in a futile effort to see what was happening.

" Sir!" Teal'c decided he must take action,

"Major Carter, it is imperative you continue!" He shouted, fighting desperately now, more and more of the creatures surrounding him. "If you do not, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and myself WILL die." He could not wait for her response, "Continue!"

And he turned his attention back to their would-be killers.

Sam blinked back tears, stepping forward as fast as she could. Falling would no longer matter soon anyway, judging by the shots behind her, there were at least a hundred Jaffa back there. To her relief, her foot hit a cold stony, rather than the softer, unsteady paving stones. She was across, now where were the flags?

"Ah!" something materialised in her hand, she clutched to keep from dropping it, wait a minute, it was a Zat! She turned unsteadily, she could help them!

"No time Carter! Two steps left and three forward, take the darn flag out!" a cry of pain and a shoot rang out.

A wave of irrational anger swept over her. How did he expect her to do this when she could help them! She couldn't let them die! She half turned and shakily raised the weapon, a sharp cackle next to him made her jump.

"God Carter! Please, go!" It was almost a plea. Furiously, but with no indecision now, she stepped forward, removing the flag she felt from its stand.

"Major Carter!" A muffled yell, "Take four paces to your right, replace the-AH! Replace the flag in the stand there." Shutting her godforsaken useless eyes, and cursing with each breath, she did as he said, the flag nearly slipping from her shaking hands.

A final shout, then the floor seemed to slip away beneath her feet. Did she fall after all?

Her feet hit something solid, for no real purpose other than instinct she opened her eyes.

An alien face, those colourless eyes, "Congratulations Major Carter, you have passed."


	15. Taking a moment

Sam swayed a little, trying to adjust to the images flooding her brain after so much darkness. "What?" She said blankly, looking about.

Out of her team-mates, only Teal'c was on his feet, and barely so. Daniel was unconscious on the floor, and the Colonel was in a half kneel with an arm up across his face defensively. As he lowered it, she saw a large burn across the side of his head. It was too small for a graze from a staff weapon blast, and she vaguely wondered how he'd got it. Actually she wondered what had been going on for the last half-hour or so. She realized the alien was addressing her.

"Though your stubborn pride almost caused the death of both you and your friends, you managed to subdue it enough to save them." The cold voice stabbed each syllable into her. "Sometimes Samantha Carter, it is less important to be able to protect your team, than to have faith in them to protect themselves, and you." She was dimly aware of the alien stepping away from her, "I will return soon." And she was gone. Sam put a hand against the cool stone wall she found near her, and sank in a hopeless heap to the floor.

"Danny boy."

A voice, couldn't they shut up? He was trying to sleep.

"It's a SCHOOL morning Daniel, don't want to be late."

School? He didn't go to school; he left…a lot of years ago. Someone shook his shoulder, get off already, I'm up, I'm up. He blearily opened reluctant eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"You shot me."

"Good Danny Boy." An arm on his back pushed him to a sitting position, "Now Dorothy, did the munchkins do much damage, or are you set to find those slippers?"

Typical Jack, munchkins? Oh…the bugs…the trial…

"Sam?"

"I'm here Daniel" A pale and rather anxious face appeared at his right side. "Are you alright?" Daniel stared at her, his mind somewhat hazy, could she-

"Yes Daniel, Carter got her sight back, which reminds me, how are your glasses?"

His glasses? Right, he dropped them shooting at those bugs, or was it when Jack was shooting at him? He hopefully checked his pockets, nothing.

"Lost them." Jack's face was a picture.

"You lost them."

"Yes."

"Now? After all that."

"Well you did shoot me!"

"I never shot your glasses off Daniel!"

"Sir!" They both turned to look, with difficulty in Daniel's case, at Sam. She was attempting to scowl at them, though a grin was edging its way across her features. "As important as this is, we have a bigger problem to deal with?"

Problem, right, alien woman, weird eyes, boy his head hurt.

Jack was sat back, "Ah yes, the wicked witch." Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well as far as I see it, I take this test thing, complete it, and we go home."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow across from Daniel, "I do not believe it will be that simple O'Neill."

"Hey you all managed it. Have a little faith in an old man eh?"

"Sir, Teal'c is right. We don't even know if she will let us go after we've finished. This could just be a source of entertainment for them. She doesn't exactly seem to care what happens to us one way or the other."

Daniel watched as Jack considered, "Carter haven't I warned you about this boundless optimism of yours?"

"Sorry Sir." Daniel suppressed a smile.

"Look, as far as I can see, we aren't going anywhere." Jack waved an arm carelessly at their surroundings. Daniel saw they were back in the cell they had originally been in. Or one similar, in the dim light, and without his glasses, it was hard to tell really. "And whatever challenge our wonderful host has in store for me, I'll handle it. Okay?"

A muttered, "Yes Sir", he vaguely made out Teal'c nodding, and he added his "Sure Jack" to the mix.

"Now kids, get some rest, big day tomorrow. I'm taking first watch, Carter second, Teal'c third, then Daniel. "

Unable to keep his eyes open much more, Daniel leaned back against wall nodding. Within seconds he was asleep.

About half an hour into his watch, Jack realized three things.

One. His right side hurt.

Two. His side really hurt.

And three. His 2IC was awake and probably beating herself up over what that blasted alien said.

"Carter." He saw the fatigue clad figure in the corner give a start.

"Yes Sir?"

"Quit it."

"Sir?"

"Stop thinking about what Miss White-eyes said, it's a load of bull and you know it."

Despite the shadows, he swore he could see a frown on her face. "I nearly got you killed Sir."

"No, those damn bugs nearly got us killed, you saved us."

"Sir, If I had just-"

"If, could, might, should, doesn't matter. You came through for us and for that Carter…" He paused, "for that, I'm buying you a beer." He really could see her grin this time.

"A beer Sir?"

"Well maybe two. You can have Teal'c's as he still won't drink. And of course Danny boy should stick to lemonade, given his…unusually small capacity to hold down more than one bottle." Definitely a smile. "Going to drink me under the table Sir?"

"I'd hate to embarrass a lady Major."

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual _Sir_"

Good one, "Touch" He opened his mouth to make some sarky comment about insubordinate 2IC's when…

"Rouse your team-mates." She was back, not even a flash this time. The room seemed to brighten with her entry however, and he could see better.

"You know nice people say please." Jack answered, his irritation overriding his good judgement. The alien stared down at him disdainfully. "Wake them. Now."

"Fine." Jack was tired of talking with her. He nudged Daniel, seeing Teal'c already wakening, "Hey guys! We have a guest."

Leaving Daniel at least to wake up fully, Jack stood up, very pleased when he didn't wince.

"So lets get started, where do you want me?" Jack said casually, in a tone just short of insolence that had riled so many Goa'uld and Jaffa over the years. Didn't seem to work on this woman though, she just kept on staring.

"You shall remain where you are and I shall explain the task so your primitive mind can understand it." Came the cool reply. Jack felt uneasy, if he wasn't being removed from his team, they could be involved in his task somewhere, like they had all been caught up in Teal'c and Carter's tasks. He wanted his team the heck away from this place.

"But-" Nothing changed in her face, but something about her made him stop, his words reduced to an indistinct mumble. "Fine." He managed, refusing to turn away. The woman just stared at him, before finally deigning to speak again.

"Listen carefully Colonel, as the leader of your people you are responsible for their well being, for their lives in fact. So shall you be tested. We know you would die for them, that each of you would die for the others. But we believe this is too easy an option." A deep feeling of dread settled itself in Jack's stomach. This did not sound good.

"To die, to embrace the abyss is simple, it is a moments act. But to live? To carry on your friends legacy after they are gone."

"Gone?" The team sounded in chorus, Jack could feel their shock. The alien was unperturbed.

"Here is your task O'Neill. One by one your friends will begin to suffer, they will endure the worst pain they have ever felt, until you choose to end it." She pointed a hand to the floor and three syringes of a murky green liquid materialized on the floor next to him.

"Inject this into your friends, and it shall end their suffering. They shall have a moment's peace before they slip into oblivion." Jack was frozen his head ice. "If for any reason you do not end their suffering, they shall remain here and endure an eternity of torment as they descend into madness." Jack stared mindlessly into her eyes. Desperate to see mercy, sadness, even triumph just SOMETHING besides that impassive, blank face. Those colorless, relentless, eyes…

"If you succeed in this task, you Colonel O'Neill shall be allowed to return to your home. You must then make a choice. To spend your life keeping alive the memory of those you call friends, or to cowardly end your life, meeting death as you meet me, with fear." The almost-taunt didn't even sting. He was numb, a corpse with nerves. "You said we could leave. That if we passed we could go." Those eyes didn't flicker.

"I never said any such thing." A pause, terrible in its silence. "The task will begin in ten minutes. Your friends may choose the order of their demise, if they do not choose, we shall." Her gaze passed from him to past his shoulder unexpectedly and back to him. "Make your choices Colonel."

And she was gone, leaving the condemned prisoners in silence.


	16. Team Pow Wow in the Dark

In case you were wondering, I don't write Jack/Sam romance stuff. They are good friends yes, but I try to stick to the show, which means any romance stuff is out the plot. Sorry to disappoint

Jack stared at the spot their captor had stood a few seconds previously. Then without looking at his team-mates, he stepped forward and hit the wall as hard as he could. Then again, and again. He'd carry on till the wall was dust and himself with it. He would not be the cause of his teams' death. Never. He slammed his fist into the wall, almost enjoying the pain it caused. He pulled back to attack again, when a dark hand clasped round his wrist stopping him. His friend's intention was comfort, but Jack didn't want to be comforted. How could he be consoled by those he was sentencing to death? He pulled his arm away from Teal'c and sank against the wall, his eyes shut. He heard them moving away, of course they were. They wouldn't want to spend their last moments near him. Not when they spent them because of him.

At a signal from Major Carter, Teal'c stepped back. He understood O'Neill's despair. Had he not felt the same when directing his team-mates to their fate? It would be worse for O'Neill, Teal'c had had hope his friends would return. But from this, there would be no coming back. Teal'c was ready to accept his fate, but he feared O'Neill would not. Looking at the solemn faces of his comrades, he knew they felt the same. Of course O'Neill would not merely be watching them die, he would have to kill them after watching them suffer first. Teal'c could think of no worse fate. He was almost glad he was to die.

At the furthest point from O'Neill they could reach, Teal'c stood with his two friends, waiting for one of them to speak. After a few seconds, Daniel Jackson sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Major Carter shook her head, hopelessness evident in her eyes, "I don't know what we can do Daniel." Her gazed flickered towards the back of the cell, "Except try to make this as easy on the Colonel as possible."

"You can't see any other way?" Their friend shook her head,

"I don't think so Daniel." She replied softly. The anguish on their faces was almost too much for Teal'c to bear. But he had to speak; "We could attempt to endure the discomfort inflicted upon us in hope of a rescue." His companions exchanged sad smiles.

"I think it might be a little hard to just 'grin and bear it' this time Teal'c." Daniel Jackson responded humorlessly.

"The worst pain we've ever felt." Major Carter echoed her face grim.

"And I don't think that means a slight headache for any of us." Daniel Jackson said morosely. "Besides, I doubt a rescue is possible. She had no problems stopping Jack earlier. With her powers, I doubt the whole SGC could get us out of here. At least this way, Jack will survive."

Major Carter sighed, "That's the problem Daniel. I'm not sure he will."

"You're not?"

"Major Carter has a point, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c intervened. "O'Neill has a deep sense of honour. I am not sure he will be able to live with himself after our demise."

"You can't be suggesting-"

"I'm just saying Daniel." Major Carter's face was fearful, but set. "There may be no hope for us anymore, but if the Colonel has a chance at getting out of here alive, we have to make sure he takes it."

Daniel Jackson nodded, resolute now. Teal'c bowed his head. Their friend would survive. Whatever it took.

Jack, still sitting against the wall, heard rather than saw his team return. He forced himself to open his eyes, to look in the face those he would hurt. They'd been about five minutes, so a few minutes left before it began. He was surprised a little when Carter kneeled down in front of him, Daniel and Teal'c next to her. It was his 2IC that spoke first.

"Sir, we've been talking." Yeah I didn't notice Carter. "And we understand what will happen to us, what you'll have to do-" Her voice wavered a little, then returned, a little stronger, "What you will do, for us." Jack forced himself to look directly at her. "And we want you to know, none of us want you to pay for this. You told me remember, it's not our fault. And if you dare-" she caught herself, "if you think punishing yourself for our deaths will somehow make them worthwhile, your wrong. Nothing could lay a greater insult to our memories." Jack began to shake his head, didn't they understand? He was being told to kill them? His 2IC turned away, frustrated, but Teal'c spoke next.

"O'Neill if we are to die for your life, we consider our deaths worthwhile. But if you destroy yourself rather than live on, you do indeed, dishonor our sacrifice!" Teal'c voice was harsh, intense, but no where near as fierce as his eyes, which were fixed upon his. "You will complete this challenge O'Neill. You will return to earth and tell others what happened here, and you shall continue to fight the Goa'uld in our name. If you do not do this, you have failed us." The Jaffa paused, a hand on Jack's shoulder now. "Do you understand O'Neill?"

Jack stared at Teal'c, trying to say something. How could he answer that?

"Jack", Teal'c sat back, Daniel wanted to say something. Please Daniel, just don't forgive me.

"Jack, do you remember the first mission to Abydos?" Of course I do Daniel, it's not exactly something I'd forget. "You were depressed, suicidal even. You'd lost someone you cared deeply about. You thought life wasn't worth living anymore." Every word stung like a knife. God Daniel I don't need to hear this. "My point is you got through it Jack. You got through and saved a lot of innocent people. And whatever happens to us, you can do the same again." Daniel's eyes sparked with a strange vigor in the dimness. Blue and furious. "And you will Jack, because not one of us wants you to die for us, or because of us. If we die now, we die knowing you're saved, not with your blood on our hands." They were all looking at him now; they wanted an answer, an assurance. "Jack don't throw away your life to spite some god-damn alien, please." Almost a plea now. Jack turned to meet the eyes of each of his friends, his team. Together, one last time.

He stood, they rose with him, and he plastered a casual, devil-may-care look upon his face.

He spoke lightly, but the force behind the words scared even him. "If this is the final outing of SG1, we'll go out with a bang that makes the whole blasted galaxy light up." They smiled, a little sadly. He put a hand to Daniel's shoulder, "And I will never forgot any of you. Not for a single day." He turned to face the door of the cell, "In the words of an absent friend, let's further antagonize them, once more for the memories." He felt his team gathering round him, as a flash lit the chamber once more.


	17. It could be worse

Sorry about the long interval, exams are a pain.

A cold voice, "You have no selected the order." It wasn't a question, but Daniel waited for the answer anyway.

"No, I guess we haven't." Good, Jack sounded a lot calmer now. That was good, wasn't it?

"You were warned, we shall now chose the order in your place." The alien's gaze flickered snake-like across them all. "Be warned Colonel O'Neill, any attempt to use the vials on yourself, or to destroy yourself before the conclusion of the trial, will not end the test. Whether you perish or not, events will continue as we told you they would."

Daniel didn't need to see Jack's face to know it was one of horror, "You cold-blooded son of a-"

"Colonel O'Neill you will be silent or your team-mates will again suffer for your insolence." You cold blooded son of a-

"What, suffer more than you're already going to make them?"

"Yes." Jack was like stone in front of Daniel. He had locked eyes with the alien, who simply returned his stare dismissively. "Your trial will begin shortly."

And like a breath of air, she was gone.

As the bruised and battered four sank as one to the ground, Daniel tried light-heartedly; "Well at least we know it could be worse." No one smiled; he didn't expect them too. Jack's expression was unreadable. Sam had her eyes shut, in pain or fear he didn't know. Teal'c was solemn, no doubt preparing himself for the next hour or so. Good for him.

Daniel wasn't sure how he was feeling. He'd died before, more than once. Heck, even today he'd already died. Or was it yesterday now? It never seemed to get any easier. Once before, he'd also had advanced warning, and lots of pain and suffering of course. He thought he preferred it when it came as a surprise.

A stab of pain went through his gut. Someone up there was listening. Surprise.

"Jack." The half-moan from Daniel was like a fist clamped round his heart. Carter was already at Daniel's side, a hand on his shoulder, and Teal'c and he moved to join her.

"Daniel?" Jack managed, keeping his tone level, "They pick you?" Daniel nodded, gasping,

"If they didn't I picked a hell of a time to get radiation poisoning." Each word was obviously an effort. Jack opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say when Daniel suddenly half fell sideways and retched on the floor.

"Easy Daniel easy," Carter was holding him up, with difficulty. Teal'c moved to help her. "Take deep breaths Daniel, Teal'c, lets get him lying down?" Jack, too shocked to speak, just watched as his team-mates struggled. Daniel had stopped gagging, and was lying shaking on the floor, his head on Teal'c's jacket. Spasms ripped through him, and Daniel was biting his lip, clenching his fists in an obvious attempt not to scream.

"Sir…" Carter was looking at him, tears in her eyes, 'do something' her expression cried out to him. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing he would do. He knelt next to his friend,

"God…Daniel." Jack tried to speak, to reassure Daniel that somehow they'd get out of this. But Daniel was shaking his head, convulsive, jerky movements, "Jack" a gasping breath, "Please."

No…"Daniel you have to hang on. We're getting out of this!" A shallow shuddering breath, Jack understood what the word 'writhing' meant now, and god did he wish he didn't. "Please Jack-No…No more." Jack was back in the infirmary again, Daniel was telling him to let him go. But there was no Oma Desala here this time. Just a syringe with a dose of death. "Daniel you can beat this thing. Your Jackson-in-the-box remember? You always bounce back!"

A convulsion, terrified eyes, a gasp, "Not…this…time Jack." A shudder, "Plea-se." That agonised face, "Alright Daniel." Jack reached for one of the syringes.

"Sir!" Carter was horrified, of course she was, he was about to kill a team-mate. Sorry Carter, no time to argue right now. Got a job to do.

"S'okay…Sam" Thanks Daniel. Carter was looking between them, the tears threatening to spill over, Teal'c put a hand on her arm. "Major Carter." She shook her head slightly, shut her eyes. I can't believe it either Carter. She was sitting back now; her gaze fixed on Daniel's clammy, pain-filled face. She wouldn't try and stop him, nor would Teal'c. It was his trial, time to pull through for his team. Whatever it took. He took the syringe, held it against Daniel's arm. "Daniel…" A jerked nod, just do it. He pressed in the needle. Shut his eyes. He heard gasping breaths ease, the wrist he still held stopped moving. There was silence.

"Jack?" scarcely more than a whisper, he opened his eyes. Daniel was looking up at him; the pain was gone from his face. He was pale, clammy; his eyes seemed to stare past him, through the roof. "Daniel?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." His voice was faraway; "This is better." Carter was crying now, and Teal'c didn't look far off. Both were distraught, and Jack couldn't blame them.

"The pain will not return Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said softly, Carter wiped her eyes,

"Just rest Daniel, you'll be better soon." Daniel moved his head slightly to look at her.

"Don't cry Sam," His hand moved weakly towards her, she clutched it tightly, keep hold of him Carter. Don't let Danny get away from us. "Thanks Teal'c, for everything." The Jaffa inclined his head; "It was an honour to fight by your side Daniel Jackson." Jack's friend smiled a little. "Jack-"

"Daniel," Jack fought for words, for breath, "I'm sorry, I…I should have got you home." His friend just gazed back at him, beyond him. "You did nothing wrong Jack." Daniel paused, shutting his eyes, "You're a good friend, you're all…my friends." The eyes stayed closed, the muscles relaxed, and a final breath was exhaled from their friend.

In a cell somewhere, billions of miles from home. Daniel Jackson of SG1, the planet Earth died, not for the first time, but perhaps for the last. His team-mates watched in a horrified awe as life left him.

And then there were three.


	18. This can't be happening

****

Yes I'm killing them off. Shakespeare did it to all his good characters and look at the popularity he got! But don't worry. SG1 have a record of not staying dead don't they? Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers hugs them all and please keep it up!

Jack stared down at the face of his friend; his hand still clamped around Daniel's wrist. He'd see that expression on people's faces before. When the muscles completely relaxed, and the eyes flattened slightly. No matter how they died, most appeared asleep. There was no need to shut Daniel's eyes at least. Good old Daniel, always saving him work. He looked up, almost effortlessly, feeling strangely light-headed. Teal'c met his gaze, and he could see his own shock mirrored there. Carter was staring, mesmerised at Daniel's face, still holding his hand. Bit late for that.

"He's gone." Her voice was empty, vacant, like the body in front of her.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He dropped Daniel's arm, no, the body's arm, onto the floor and stood up. His team-mates, those remaining looked up at him. He slammed his fist into the wall, taking a grim satisfaction in the pain it sent through him.

"O'Neill!"

He ignored Teal'c, ignored Carter's protests, just carried on hitting the wall. It felt good. He felt something. Pain was good. A hand clutched his arm, he tried to pull away, but he couldn't.

"O'Neill you must desist from injuring yourself further." Quiet Teal'c what do you know about it.

"O'Neill!" the voice was louder, almost desperate. Teal'c was never desperate, he was grim, angry or calm. Never desperate. Jack turned away sinking down against the wall again, further from the Daniel. No, not Daniel, the corpse.

"Sir, we have to-"  
"Have to what Carter?" His voice was harsh, angry. Good. Anger stopped him from wailing like a child. "What do we have to do?" she shook her head slightly, looked away. "God Daniel." This couldn't be happening. Teal'c and Carter were staring at him, wanting him tell them it's a lie, a trick. Sorry kids not today. Guess the universe finally beat us.

"Where's white-eyes then?" He finally settled for, letting his grief funnel off in a deep, aching, rage. "Why isn't she here to gloat?"

Teal'c shook his head, Carter said softly, "I don't know sir, maybe she's waiting till the trial is over."

Of course, one down three to go. Well two, if the alien were to be believed. Jack truly didn't care. In fact, he just wanted to curl up in a corner and bawl like a child. But Colonels in the United States Airforce didn't do that. They had a stiff upper lip. Like Daniel. No, don't hit the wall again.

"No…" What now?

God no.

Teal'c had been watching O'Neill, trying to think of something to say. Though he had lost many friends, he was still unused to the feelings that inevitably consumed him afterwards. The alien would pay for the life of Daniel Jackson. She would die, slowly and painfully.

He'd almost forgotten what awaited him when the first jolt of pain shot through him.

White-hot agony rolled like molten metal through his veins. There was a fireball in his stomach. They were torturing him again, his symbiote was gone, he couldn't survive this.

But the world didn't fade, and the pain kept increasing.

"Teal'c Buddy, try to relax, you're gonna be okay." Jack tried to assure his friend, and to ignore the evidence still lying behind him, still and cold. Carter looked to be in shock, sitting dazed next to Teal'c, her eyes vacant with horror. Jack didn't feel much better. His throbbing ribs reminded him he was still in bad shape from…how long ago had it been? Hours, days? What wouldn't he give for goa'uld army right now, something he could hurt, and destroy. Something physical he could fight against. Anything but this.

He looked down at his friend, he let Teal'c clutch his arm, maybe the pressure would ease his pain a little. Didn't seem to work though, and the Jaffa was nearly breaking his arm. He didn't care. At least Teal'c wasn't begging for the syringe, something Jack was infinitely grateful for. Small shudders ran like water through his friend, and Teal'c's face was contorted with agony. How much longer could he let him go on? "You've just got to hang in there, Hammond'll find a way to get us out of this in no time." Jack encouraged, aware of how untrue his words were likely to be. But what else could he do? Just watch him suffer? Carter was now holding his other arm, tears flowing freely from her eyes even as she said, "The colonel's right Teal'c, we'll make it. Just hang on."

Teal'c could not recall such pain in his life. Or if he could, he had long ago lost the concentration for such matters. Of course his symbiote was gone, he no longer possessed a Prim'ta. Tretonin, was that responsible for this. Lava was his blood-no, an alien, she did this. She murdered Daniel Jackson. Groaning, Teal'c clutched his stomach, he could not feel this pain and live surely! It was not stopping, even abating now. It came in a constant wave that never ended. He could have it end of course. O'Neill would grant him this, if he asked. By the true gods it was unendurable.

But his relief would cause Major Carter to suffer, and O'Neill would not forgive himself. He would endure it. Forever if necessary. Another spasm, he hoped he could.

It had been over an hour. Teal'c wasn't getting better. If anything he was getting worse. Carter was still sitting with him, muttering words of assurance and comfort, though the hope had long gone from her voice. Teal'c looked awful. His usually rich-brown face was grey and disfigured in pain. Some scary, god-forsaken part of him wanted to just give him the damn needle and be done with it. Let his friend rest in peace. But condemn Carter to this? How could he? He watched in surprise as Carter suddenly grabbed Teal'c hand, "Teal'c stop this."

He frowned, "Carter?"

She ignored him, very insubordinate Major, "Teal'c are you doing this for yourself? Is this what you want?"

"Carter!" what the heck was she trying to do? But Teal'c was looking at her, his gaze a haze of pain-filled liquid. "The truth Teal'c."

The Jaffa was hesitating, or was he just trying to get the strength to speak? Jack frankly didn't want to know. "I…I am…not." Dammit.

Carter was gentle, "For me? Because I don't need protecting Teal'c, I can meet my maker with the best of them."

"That's enough Major!"

"For…both of…you" Each word sounded like a knife wound. Teal'c was doing this for him? "O'Neill…would, blame…himself….for…my death." The Jaffa had turned his agonised, melting gaze to Carter, "I cannot….allow either of you…..further suffering."

Softly, "And we can't let you suffer, I can't let you suffer for me." Carter had a firm grip on his shaking hand now, "Do you want to carry on Teal'c?" Jack's heart fell through his boots as the Jaffa, slowly, painfully, shook his head. Carter would do this for him if he asked her too. She would obey orders, and doom herself to save him from his guilt, to save Teal'c from his suffering.

But he couldn't do that to her.

"Then you don't have to." He picked up one of the remaining syringes, and crouched by his friend. "You've kicked more goa'uld butt than anyone has a right to, I think you've earned a break." Teal'c wasn't smiling, but he would be if he could Jack knew. "Thank you…O'Neill." Not trusting himself to speak, Jack just nodded, and did the deed.

Almost instantly, the tension eased from Teal'c's muscles, the pain that had fractured his very soul was gone. He felt nothing, but an irresistible drowsiness, seeping though him. Dimly he could see Major Carter and O'Neill looking down at him. Major Carter was weeping. It was unlike her. The memories hovered, still in his reach, flooding him with grief and remorse. "I am sorry Major Carter, O'Neill" he managed, resisting to urge to sleep. Major Carter shook her head.

"You've done nothing wrong Teal'c," her voice shook with the slightest tremor, "Get some rest, I'll see you soon." The last words were low, but not fearful.

O'Neill was squeezing him arm, "Just sleep Buddy. Nothing to worry about here." His tone conveyed nothing but friendship and compassion. Perhaps he could rest now.

Everything was fading, but Teal'c was not afraid. There was nothing now, but a cool enveloping darkness, nothing.


	19. The Hardest Thing

Teal'c was gone. Daniel was gone. Half of SG1 was gone. The thoughts kept spinning in Sam's brain. The pain was constant. Not physical, not yet. Mentally she was screaming. They were gone and she was next.

They were gone.

She was next.

God help her she was scared.

She looked away from the calm face of Teal'c for a minute to the far more conflicted one of her CO. Whatever she was facing, she wouldn't swap with him for anything. She'd rather spend her whole life blind than out-live her team. Not just out-live, but kill them. How was he going to live with that?

"I don't know if I can do it Carter." The low despairing voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Do what sir?" Wow, her voice sounded nearly normal. Amazing what a double dose of grief and terror could do.

"I can't…I don't want to kill you Carter." It was hardly a whisper. The colonel was staring at Daniel again. No, not Daniel. Daniel isn't here anymore. Gone. God no.

"I don't want to die Sir." She replied, as steadily as she could. Trying to prevent the fear showing. Major Samantha Carter did not get scared. "But compared to the alternative, it's better."

He was shaking his head. "I've lost two of my team today, watched them being tortured. I don't ever want to do that again." If hearts could break, hers was right now. She had to do something, anything to relieve the agony in his voice. But all she could do was sit there, offer meaningless words of comfort till the pain came for her.

Wait.

There was something she could do.

Jack was woken from his semi-catatonic state of dread by a rustling from Carter's direction. Fearing the worst, he turned to look at his 2IC. He was too tired to register much surprise, but he vaguely acknowledged she was fiddling with something on her wrist. He was slightly more surprised when she handed it over to him. It was the GDO.

"Carter what's this?"

"The GDO sir, you'll need it."

"No Carter, WE'LL need it."

"Sir please, don't patronise me," her voice was soft, but firm, "We both know I'm not getting out of here."

"Carter…"

"And I need you to do something for me." She continued, adamantly. Stand down Major or I'll bust you down to Captain. Carter had put the GDO down now, in front of him.

And picked up the remaining vial.

"Carter?" Jack asked warily, afraid he knew only too well where this was going.

Her features were sad but resolute. "Sir, in a minute, it's going to start. And when that happens, it won't stop until you kill me." She really did like to state the obvious, and he didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to go through that Sir. Now you've done it once before," she was holding out the syringe, her hand shaking only slightly. "When that alien was in me, you pulled the trigger for the good of Earth." God no, "I'm asking you to do it again, for me."

"You want me to kill you? Before the thing even starts?" Please, just say no.

"Yes Sir." A tear fell unnoticed from her eye. "I don't want to go through what they did." And more quietly still, "I don't want you to see it again."

Carter no…"Carter you are not doing this because of me."

"No sir I'm doing it for both of us." Hardly more than a whisper. Stronger now, "Sir you once said you'd rather die than lose me." Another tear, I can't take this, "I'm asking you to do something even harder, I'm asking you to kill me to save me from this." She held out the syringe again, shaking but determined. "And I'm asking you to live with it." Softly "Can you do that for me? Jack?"

He shut his eyes, forcing the tears back, then took the syringe from her and nodded.

Sam was fighting hard to stop the tears from falling, but wasn't completely successful. She didn't want him to think she was scared, to carry that with him his whole life. She shuffled over to Daniel and Teal'c, knowing it was weird, but she wanted her team near her right now. She gently kissed Daniel's cool forehead, and squeezed Teal'c's shoulder, a silent apology for being unable to save them. On an impulse, she settled herself between the bodies of her friends, it would make no difference, but it made her feel better knowing they were close. She could almost see Daniel's smile, Teal'c's raised eyebrow, they were so close now.

And in a minute she'd be with them.

The colonel knelt beside her, were those tears he was blinking away? Maybe he was getting sentimental in his old age. She ought to tease him about it when…never mind.

He looked awkwardly at the syringe, "Carter…"

She shut her eyes, "Just do it Sir." A slight pain in her arm, and a wave of drowsiness came over her. She blinked slowly. The colonel was looking down at her, tears still in his eyes. She should say goodbye.

"Sir…" Words were an effort now, but there was so much she wanted to say, to tell him, she wasn't ready to die yet, she should to send messages for Cassie, for Janet, for her dad…

"It's alright Carter." A hand held hers; the pressure couldn't keep her here though. She was floating. "Just go to sleep." Suddenly it wasn't important to talk. She smiled, or at least tried to, but the world was drifting away. "Get some rest Carter, that's an order."

She was so tired, rest sounded good. She tried to say goodbye, but the world was already gone.

And Colonel Jack O'Neill watched his second in command, his friend, and his rock on any world, breathe her last. Leave him to be with the rest of SG1 wherever they might be.

And he'd never been so alone.

No its not the end. Keep reviewing and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.


	20. They think it's all over

Jack gently set Carter's hand down on her stomach. She was so peaceful she looked like she was sleeping. Her colour was ebbing though, her face turning an ethereal grey. What did they say about soldiers?

'Old soldiers never die, they just fade away.' Yeah. But Carter wasn't old, heck; she was still in her thirties. Much too young to…to die?

Was that what this was then? Death? The real thing this time? They'd died so many times over the last seven years, he'd almost convinced himself they'd go on forever.

Almost.

He sat staring at them. His kids, his team. Daniel, who spent his final minute trying to comfort him, Teal'c who'd spent an hour in agony rather than make him feel guilty, and Carter, who'd died before she caused him pain.

All dead. Because of him.

Because of her…

A flash, Jack didn't even react, he just kept watching them, come on campers, rise and shine. Big day ahead of us.

"You may leave." The words echoed numbly in his head.

"What?"

"You may leave." The room spun, and he was standing, just outside the stargate now. Carter and Daniel had been sitting over there just a day or so ago. And Teal'c was checking that tree-line wasn't he?

"What about my team?"

The alien shrugged, "You observed their fate."

A tiny spark ignited in him, he felt something, "Their bodies, we have…we bury our dead." Anger, that was good.

She was staring at him, disdainful, "What becomes of their physical bodies is of no concern. Your rituals cannot change that." The gate was dialling up. He didn't ask where too.

"If it doesn't matter, why don't you just let me take them back?" He wanted to hit something again, but his fists were bleeding lumps of flesh.

"Because it is not necessary." A whoosh, the gate was active. "Leave now, or you will not leave."

He could stay, die with his team. It wouldn't be hard.

But they hadn't wanted that. And he owed them, big time.

He pulled the GDO out his pocket, tapped in the code. God forgive him for this.

Without a backward glance at the alien, at the planet, at the place SG1 finally run out of luck, he stepped through the stargate.

Welcome home SG1.

He had a vague impression of someone talking to him, a light in his eyes, and a needle in his arm. He thought indistinctly, perhaps the alien had taken mercy on him after all and let him die. A soothing blackness overcame him and he all too gratefully gave into it.

He woke up in the infirmary. He could tell that without even opening his eyes. The constant beep of the heart monitor, the itchy feeling of an IV in his arm. So why was he in the infirmary?

"Good evening Colonel." Guess he should reply,

"Fraiser?" He forced his eyes open. The Doc looked….a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her hair a mess round her face. What-

Oh god.

Teal'c, Carter, Daniel, all gone.

He killed them.

Oh god no.

"How are you feeling?" Always the professional. Wait a minute…

"How did you know Doc?" He was pretty sure he hadn't told anyone. Couldn't even stomach saying the words. Fraiser looked like she was blinking back tears.

"You er…Talked in your sleep sir. To put it mildly."

Nightmares of course. He got them after Kawolski, after Jolinar, after Danny died of radiation poisoning…He got them a lot. He sat up abruptly, and ignoring the dull ache in his ribs, swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Colonel what do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving Doc." He tried to stand up, yanking his IV. His legs betrayed him however, and Fraiser easily pushed him back down. "No Sir, you're not." Sorry Doctor, places to be you know? She was carrying on anyway. "You have two broken ribs, several severe burns and an awful lot of bruises. You're here for another forty-eight hours at least."

"Doc I can't stay here-"

"Yes Colonel you can." Jack turned at the unexpected voice; General Hammond strode into the infirmary. He was looking pretty bad too, haven't seen eyes that tired since Daniel-No don't think about Daniel. "Doctor, is he ready for a debriefing yet?" Suddenly he just wanted to get this over with.

"Yes sir."

"General I really would prefer to wait until tomorrow. The colonel-"

"Would like to get this over with Sir."

Hammond looked at him, pity in his eyes. God Sir, do NOT pity me or I swear I will start bawling.

"Okay Jack," before Frasier could protest, "Doctor I promise you this won't take long, but I need to know what happened." The doctor looked as if to say something, then she nodded and left them.

"From the beginning Jack." Hammond said, with as much compassion as Jack could take.

So he told him everything. From Carter and Daniel's excitement at finding the ruins to being knocked out by a glowing light. He told him about the weird alien woman with colourless eyes, about the strange arches Teal'c had so regretfully sent them through, about Daniel being told to murder, about Carter going blind. He told him about Daniel seeing Lord of the Rings, and Carter falling off a beam. About shooting Daniel to save his life, and pulling Teal'c back from the precipice. He spoke about the bravery of his team-mates as they faced their certain deaths.

And he told him why and how he had killed them.

When he was finished, he was exhausted. But he felt a little better. Not at peace by a long shot, but he didn't want to hit something anymore. He just wanted to sleep and sleep and sleep.

Hammond's face barely twitched as he recounted the story. When he had finally finished, he just nodded, and with a "Get some rest Jack", left the infirmary.

Doctor Fraiser appeared again, her eyes red-rimmed, maybe she'd been listening. He knew she was…had been close friends with Carter, and maybe Danny too. She told him to get back into bed before she called the SF's in to make him, he didn't argue. Not even when she injected something into his IV, clearly a sedative. Sleep sounded good.

He shut his eyes, trying to block out Daniel's terrified gasps, Teal'c's concentrated agony, and Carter's fearful eyes. He would decide what to do later. There was a roof at home, a clear sky, and stars.

And a gun in the cupboard.


	21. Maybe it is?

****

As if I'd kill Jack! He's got such a great attitude. Thanks to all the fantastic people who are reviewing. Please do keep it up?

Three days later, Jack was home. Frasier had wanted to keep him longer of course, but he had firmly declined that suggestion. He needed to be alone right now, and lying about in a bustling infirmary was not the same thing. Hammond had been to see him again, given him the old lecture about how it wasn't his fault, there was nothing he could have done, yadda yadda. Hadn't he given that same lecture many times? God, he'd given it to Carter just a few days ago.

And now she, Daniel and Teal'c were dead.

Dead, deceased, kicked the bucket, pushing up daisies, passed away, no longer with up, KIA, DEAD.

And here he was, on his roof watching the stars like nothing had happened.

So what was he to do now? Hammond said he would discuss it with him when he returned from medical leave in a couple of weeks. He could try the retirement thing again, see if he actually stayed retired this time. Or he could 'move on', go back, get a brand new team of bright eyed brats to lead and get them killed too.

Or there was the other option.

He looked at the gun sitting beside him. It wasn't loaded, not yet. But he'd be damned if he did what that alien-chick told him.

He wanted to spite her, to do what she had told him not to. To end this sorry existence once and for all and rejoin his team-mates. SG1 had survived alien viruses, goa'uld armies, and entire goddam planets trying to separate them. Even when Daniel died, he'd still kept showing up! So what the heck gave him the right to stay here when his team-mates were gone?

'Because,' said an oddly Daniel-like voice, "they didn't want you too."

"I'd let you do it!" he yelled out into the night. "I wouldn't make you stay here!"

But it was a lie. If this were the other way round, he'd be willing his friend to stick with it, live through it. "Dammit." He half-whispered into the still cool air. He didn't want to die. It wasn't like last time…he had a life here, he didn't want to blow it away.

But how could he go on when they died because of him?

He remembered what Carter said, 'I'm asking you to live with it'.

Teal'c said his death dishonoured them.

Daniel said he shouldn't die for them.

Die for them…

And here he was, contemplating killing himself. He truly was as dumb as a…never-mind.

His team had done the most incredible thing one person could do for another. They had died for him. Each of them had allowed their brilliant, sparkling lives to end to save his.

And he was considering throwing away their sacrifice?

Disgusted with himself now, he knocked the gun off the roof into his back garden. He really was a coward. Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c had given up everything for him, and he had been willing to ignore that incredible gesture because what? He was afraid?

'Well suck it up O'Neill, Heroes don't get to be afraid. You sure aren't one right now, but you had better spend every day of your goddammed life trying to be. You make every second count and you make sure no one ever forgets your team.'

He could make them a legend, in the SGC at least. If the Stargate Programme ever came out, he would make sure the whole world knew about them. Teal'c one of the bravest men he ever knew, who'd left everything dear to him to protect a planet he did not even know. Daniel, who always did the right thing, however hard it was, and could speak virtually any language on earth. And Carter, the prefect mix of soldier and scientist who was probably smarter than Einstein!

He'd keep his promise; He'd never forget them for a single day. And make sure no one else did too. That was a life worth living.

He heard a distant ringing, and climbed down the ladder. Realising it was the phone; he walked to the kitchen, and picked it up. "O'Neill." He said shortly, he'd asked not to be contacted while on leave.

It was the General, "Jack you should get down to base, there is something here you ought to see."


	22. Just a feeling

Jack sped down the main roads at the max speed limit. He knew he was being dumb. There was no real reason to rush, it was likely the General had got a message from the To'kra or something. Maybe he needed him to break the news to Jacob. Jack quailed at the thought. But no. He had that feeling.

He'd got it a lot over the last few years, it meant something was going down. It didn't necessarily bode well for him of course, in fact a lot of the time, it was bad. But tonight, it just felt…good.

Geeze, that was coherent.

He sailed through the check-in procedures, getting some odd looks from the staff. Of course, his team died a few days ago, his almost cheerful demeanour was probably puzzling the hell out of these kids. Him too actually. He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt so…exhilarated.

Maybe he was mad with grief?

After the final ID check, the officer told him General Hammond was expecting him in the infirmary.

The infirmary?

Nah couldn't be…Maybe Doc Fraiser had just found something else wrong with his blood or x-rays or whatever. That was probably it. That was the logical conclusion.

But he had that feeling.

When he got out the elevator, Hammond was waiting for him. Must have had the SF's call when he arrived. Impatient guy.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" You called me all the way to ask that?

"I'm fine sir." Jack replied, more than a little edgy, "What's going on?"

Hammond gave him one of those darn intense stares of his and started walking, indicating he should follow.

"About half an hour ago the there was an unauthorised activation of the stargate. When no code was transmitted I ordered the iris closed." Jack nodded, please get to the point sir. "Shortly afterwards we saw three travellers en route. But without a code, I couldn't open the iris." No, they were dead. No way could they have hit the iris. But what if she had relented? Sent their bodies through? It would be too cruel…  
"Sir was it…?" The general looked straight at him.

"Yes it was Jack."

"Oh god." But the general had stopped; they were just outside the infirmary.

"As I said, I couldn't risk opening the iris, but just before the travellers would have impacted the event horizon, there was a, well a flash of light."

He walked round the corner, Jack followed.

"And when it cleared we had three unexpected guests."

Holy s-

They were alive.

All of them.

SG1 had just beaten the odds, the aliens, and the whole god dam galaxy

Sure, they looked pretty rough around the edges, were attached to IV's, and were more bruised than any decent boxer had a right to be, but they were alive. Every darn one of them.

"Hello?"

The three patients looked back at him. Daniel rolled his eyes, his right arm and wrist covered in bandages. Teal'c smiled and nodded in that blasted slow way of his, though sitting rather stiffly, and Carter…well she looked like hell but grinned at him anyway. "Hi Sir."

"Carter, you guys died, and all I get is 'hi'?"

Carter laughed and winced. Teal'c was smiling. Good god they're alive!

"Ah colonel," Oh no, Fraiser. Look rested Jack. "I see you're still reasonably healthy." Nice one.

"What's the verdict Doc?" What the heck is going on?

"Well I still have to get the blood-work and DNA analysis back but as far as I can tell they are exactly who they look like, are not infested by aliens, robots, clones, or people from an alternate reality."

"Well we could have told you that." Jack turned with Doctor Fraiser to stare at Daniel, "Sorry."

Jack just grinned, his team was back. And Daniel was finally getting the hand of sarcasm? He'd been around Jack too long. "So when can I have SG1 back Doc? Only we really ought to be earning our pay-checks round here." Janet frowned,

"Actually Sir considering they were apparently dead for the last few days, they're in good shape." Jack noticed his team exchange glances at that. Daniel mouthing 'Days?' at Carter and Teal'c.

"Teal'c will be up and about tomorrow barring complications. He just has a few nasty burns and bruises that need treating, not to mention a broken nose and a bruised kidney." Ha! That darn Unas hardly put a dent in him. Take that white-eyes! "Major Carter and Daniel Jackson however will be in here for a few more days." Jack tried not to grin as both immediately started protesting. The doctor held up a hand however and glaring, "minimum."

"But-!" Jack interrupted,

"Do as the doctor says."

Daniel sighed heavily and Carter gave a muttered "Yes Sir." Fraiser raised her eyebrows and continued. "Both of them sustained concussions. Daniel also has several nasty burns as well as broken wrist, and a dislocated shoulder that was actually set quite well." You don't have to sound quite so surprised Doc. "Sam managed three cracked ribs, a badly sprained ankle. All three of them are exhausted however, so you can have twenty minutes Sir and then I insist they get some rest." Jack smirked slightly at their indignant faces, "and you could use some yourself _Sir_" darn it. He watched as she finished injecting something into Teal'c's IV, smiled at the reunited team, and left. He realised Hammond had gone too. Tactful of him.

Jack sat down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Daniel's, "So…want to tell me what in the hell happened out there?"

The three exchanged looks again, "It's um, a long story Sir."

He shrugged, "We have twenty minutes."

Daniel yawned, "Jack, can't you just be happy we're alive for tonight? I mean, you'll only get bored at the debriefing if you've heard it all now." The others smiled.

Jack bit back a retort; Danny-boy had just come back from the dead after all. Though he was doing it so often it would soon cease to be a viable excuse. "I'll bring my game-boy, spill."

Carter looked amused and after looking briefly to Teal'c began, "Well Sir, it turns out Daniel is sort of related to that alien."

"Oh come on Sam! I think related it a bit of a strong word!"

Trying hard not to look surprised, Jack injected, "What do you mean Carter?"

"It all began about an hour ago…"

So it's a little predictable, sue me I like happy ending. (Actually don't sue me I don't have a penny. And it's not the end yet) ::grins:: Can I thank all my reviews enough? It's a wonderful to have such encouragement with this story.


	23. Here's what they did earlier

Waking up on a stone floor was always a bad sign, Sam Carter surmised. However, when it wasn't the first time that day you'd done it, It must be worse. With her head pounding and a sickening pain in her side, she forced herself to sit up, searching for memories of exactly how she got here.

Wasn't she meant to be dead?

"Sam?" Holy Hannah!

"Daniel? Oh god you're alive!" Pulling her friend into a desperate hug, she tried to stop the tears streaming down her face, whispering, "You're alive." She felt him smile almost,

"Yeah." Reluctantly she pulled back,

"Teal'c?"

"I am here Major Carter." With one of the largest smiles imaginable she repeated the gesture, her friends were alive. If not exactly well yet. "But how…?" she asked, glancing around, they were still in the cell, same place as where the Colonel had killed them.

Oh my god the Colonel…

"We don't know Sam," Daniel looked slightly worried in the dim light, "I woke up a few minutes ago, and Teal'c about a minute before you did. We don't know what happened." As though he was reading her thoughts, "Did you see what happened to Jack? Did she let him go?"

Sam shook her head, unable to give her friends the answers she so wanted to give them, "I don't know Daniel, I hope so. At least he isn't still here. Which has to be a good thing given the circumstances."

"Your friend has returned home."

The phrase came instantly. For crying out loud!

Daniel could have hit the alien he really could.

Okay, so he couldn't his arm hurt too much and hitting her would involve standing up which his head didn't feel up to right now. But he wanted to hit her. Really punish her for what she'd done to them, to Jack. The pacifist side of his nature reprimanded him, but he wasn't listening.

"What?" Sam sounded about as confused as he was. It was nice to get company.

"He has returned home. He has now passed his trial, so you are free to leave."

Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"If he passed his trial why didn't you…bring us back then? Instead of making him think we were dead?" Tactful Daniel, real tactful.

"Colonel O'Neill's task was not merely to kill you Daniel Jackson." He remembered now, something about a choice…

"His task was to return home with the memory of his actions, and to decide to live for you, rather than to doom himself because of you." Was it his imagination or were those colourless eyes slightly…coloured now? No definite hue, but an indistinct brightening. "Approximately a ninth of your seconds ago, the Colonel made that decision."

"He did?" Sam sounded as surprised as himself. Pleasantly though.

"Yes." The alien was staring…at him. Please don't. "I have temporarily halted the passing of your time here. You will return to your planet a second after his decision."

Wow, neat trick. He made a note to ask Sam if that was even possible. And why they were moving if time wasn't.

"You will leave now." The alien stated, raising a hand, Daniel was suddenly curious,

"Wait, please, wait a minute." She paused, focusing upon him again. Teal'c and Sam were watching him with concern. Sam was wary, "Daniel?"

"Just a minute Sam," Teal'c was regarding him with those intense brown eyes, but the eyes of this alien were a hundred times more concentrated. It was like watching the radiance of a star close-distance. He had to work hard not to look away. "Who are you?"

He was aware of Teal'c moving slightly in front of him protectively, Sam tensing up, she'd been dangerous before. But he didn't think she was now. Not to him at any rate.

Her eyes were assessing him, and then to his shock, and that of his team-mates, she smiled.

"Very well."

Teal'c returned the alien's gaze steadily, as he felt the room swim about him. Blinking rapidly, he realised they were now outside, near the gate in fact. The strange woman's grey dress sparkled white in the sunlight, as she knelt before them on the grass. The fact that she did not demand they rise surprised him, though he remained silent. There was still a slight smile on her face, though it was neither warm, nor particularly happy.

"By our challenge, you have been judged worthy to live, and though this does not entitle you to hear my words, or even look upon this crude physical shell, I shall permit it anyway." The alien looked slightly upwards, and as though talking to the air, "I am young, indulge me in this." Major Carter looked at him quizzically, 'Do you understand this?' he shook his head slightly. It confused him also. Daniel Jackson looked intrigued, if a little puzzled. There were occasions Teal'c wished Daniel Jackson possessed more caution. It might result in fewer injuries to the archaeologist. "Who are you then? I mean, your species?"

This was one of those times. "Are you-"

"We are not those you would call the ascended Daniel Jackson." The woman paused, her gaze meeting that of Teal's companion again, "But they are kindred to us."

What a strange concept. "Kindred?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson. They are as children to us." Her expression softened slightly, her eyes more tender in the sunlight. Maybe this alien was more human than he had suspected. "As you were." Major Carter's eyes widened, Teal'c shared her shock. Daniel Jackson had been known to these beings?

"If those you call ascended have moved beyond matter in this universe, we have moved beyond dimensions. The concepts of time and reality have no bearing on us. It is rare we choose to interact with existence at all."

"So why did you today?" She was calm in her answer.

"This planet is ours. A civilisation once lived here yes. But they died out many years ago. We come here when we wish to observe the stage that you call life. Each separate cell is a story to us, and though it is nothing we do not know, we consider each anyway. We know all and cannot learn as you understand it, but it is a way of passing the universe. Your interruption was unpleasant for us."

"You were bored and wanted to study plants?" Daniel Jackson's tone was remarkably similar to O'Neill's. He hoped it would not incur a similar reaction. The alien merely stared impassively at him. "No."

Evidently this being's apparent tolerance for Daniel Jackson did not mean a willingness to endure sarcasm. "But why did you need to test us?" This from Major Carter, "If you knew Daniel, why did you have to test him at all?"

The alien stared at her, perhaps contemplating whether to answer at all. "All must be tested, it is our way, and thence the way of all things." Perhaps she was not like the Tau'ri after all. Her manner was colder now, "Though we are kin to the ones called ascended. We are not them. We evolved long before they did, and travelled a different way. Our wayward children must find their own path." The gate was now dialling, the chevrons locking for earth. "Go now, and do not return here. I shall ensure you pass through the device you call iris." Teal'c looked uncertainly at her as he rose to his feet, seeing his team-mates unsteadily do the same. "Go now." Without hesitation, Teal'c took the arm of Daniel Jackson and pulled him towards the stargate. Major Carter went through first, giving him a nervous smile. He prayed she returned to earth safely. Just before he and Daniel Jackson followed, the archaeologist resisted, turning slightly to face the alien still standing there. "You never told us your name."

She smiled again slightly, "You may yet learn it lost one."

"Will we see you again?"

She did not answer, merely staring back at them. Teal'c pulled Daniel Jackson through the stargate, thankful at last, to be leaving this strange world.

"And then we ended up in a heap in the gateroom." Carter finished, taking over from the Jaffa. She must have phased us out slightly like that technology the Tollan used-"

"I hope I don't still hear talking in here." The team all gave a guilty jump to the pain of some, seeing the displeased Doctor Fraiser in the doorway. "Colonel, your twenty minutes were up a quarter of an hour ago. Your team needs rest." She held up a hand to forestall them, "No arguments." Jack felt slightly annoyed as he was half shoved out the room, "I'll be back tomorrow, with cake!" He left with the happy sight of his team's smiles and could hear Fraiser lecturing them halfway down the hall.

His team.

They were back in business!

****

Not done yet . Thanks again for all the reviews. Maybe I should do a sequel when this is finished? Let me know!


	24. Discomfort

A few more chapters left to go. I have a sort of idea going round for my next fic though it might not be a sequel. I probably will write a sequel to this sometime however.

Reviewers, what can I say? You guys are great!

Daniel woke up slowly, a luxury he didn't usually have. He first became aware of a continuous beeping sound, somewhere near his head, and a faint ache from his shoulder, and his left wrist itched slightly.

He must be in the infirmary.

Now why was he here this time, he blinked and flexed his muscles experimentally. Definitely his arm, though whatever painkillers they'd put him on had reduced the pain to a slight twinge.

"Daniel?" Sam was here? He turned his head; she was sitting up, leaning against the raised bed. An open book in her head, gazing at him intently. He opened his mouth to reply and the memories came flooding back.

"We died again?" Sam gave him a slightly relieved smile,

"'Fraid so."

"Twice?"

"Oh yeah." Weird.

"So that makes how many times now?" He gingerly sat up, slightly unbalanced with his injured arm unusable.

"I've lost count, more for you than for me though." He frowned, she had a point.

"Only because aliens prefer possessing you or chatting you up though." Sam raised her eyebrows,

"You aren't exactly one to talk on that Daniel."

"What? The possessing or the chatting up?"

"Both."

"Oh come on! Name me three aliens who flirted with me."

"Lets see there was Shyla, who wanted to marry you, Ke'ra who couldn't keep her hands off you, Hathor who thought you'd make a great father for her kids-"

"Okay Sam, I get the point!" Daniel leant back, a smile on his face. It was good to be home. Sam was smirking a little and looked set to continue her list, when Janet walked in.

"Ah Doctor Jackson, you've decided to join us then." The smile on the doctor's face reassured Daniel there was nothing wrong for one. He winced, well, nothing seriously wrong at any rate. He suddenly realised someone was missing. "Umm Janet? Where's Teal'c?"

"I released him to his quarters about an hour ago." Janet was checking his chart. "He just needs some rest which he can do there as I know he'll actually rest." She glanced at him, and to Sam, "unlike other people I know." Sam looked like she was going to protest, but then Janet pointed at the book in her hand, 'Deliberations on the string theory' and she shut her mouth. Janet smiled and put his chart down. "Well, I should be able to let you out of here in a couple of days if you behave yourselves. SG1 can be back on active duty in about a month, when Daniel's arm is healed."

Simultaneously, "A month!?"

Janet was smiling again, he wished she wouldn't, "Yes, a month. You can both be back on light duty in a couple of weeks however." She was sympathetic, "Be patient, these things take time to heal."

Daniel glanced at Sam, her face mirroring his anxiety. They sure did. And a bone or two weren't the only things that needed healing.

Sam sighed as Janet checked her chart again, "Janet we're both fine, can you stop fussing?" As usual, her friend ignored her, and made a note at the bottom. "By the way, Colonel O'Neill will be here at 1600 assuming the two of you are up for visitors. I told him to stay away till then unless he wanted to stay here himself a few more days." Sam smiled,

"How did he take that?"

"Loudly." She grinned, exchanging amused glances with Daniel, who suddenly sat up straighter, wincing. "1600? What time IS it?" Janet sighed (she seemed to do a lot of that when Daniel was in the infirmary,) and went over to raise the bed so he could lean back. "It's 14:23 Daniel, as you, Sam, and Teal'c didn't actually sleep till past 2300 last night, and had been up for two days straight, I'm surprised you all woke as soon as you did."

"When did Teal'c wake up?"

"About 0900 this morning." Janet was looking more than a little amused by Daniel's flustered appearance. Or maybe it was just Daniel. Don't go there Sam. Janet still has you captive. "I gave him a final check-up and discharged him. I believe the Colonel paid him a visit after I offered to give him an extra check-up."

Yes, that would have moved the colonel pretty quick. Sam was slightly relieved. As touching as it was the Colonel wanted to check up on them, she preferred to be conscious and…well smarter. As good as it was for her health, fourteen or so hours sleep did not bode well for her hair. And…

As glad as she was to be home and safe, she was worried. She had seriously messed up out there. She had hesitated in obeying orders, which could have led to the death of her team. She knew it was unlikely Colonel O'Neill would report her, but maybe she should report herself. Their job was risky enough without members of their own team further endangering their lives. She settled herself back against the bed, trying to rid herself of such disturbing thoughts.

Teal'c rose from his bunk. Though his injuries were superficial in nature, they did as yet cause him some pain. The tretonin accelerated his healing to above that of the Tau'ri but could not completely compensate for the loss of his symbiote. He went to answer the knock on his door that had woken him. He already knew who it would be. Few Tau'ri had the courage to knock so insolently and loudly on his door.

"O'Neill." His friend stood rather stiffly outside his door. Obviously O'Neill's injuries were still causing him discomfort also.

"Hey Teal'c, want to come visit Carter and Daniel?" Teal'c frowned,

"Are there not twenty minutes remaining before Doctor Fraiser will grant you access to the infirmary?"

O'Neill shuffled, "Well yes, but a measly twenty minutes won't matter." He straightened up, "You coming or not?"

With an inward sigh, Teal'c nodded and followed O'Neill down the corridor. Though he was pleased his younger colleagues would recover, he was not looking forward to this visit. It was partially due to his actions that they were injured so severely, O'Neill too. Teal'c had been the first to undergo the alien's test, and had sent his friends to their deaths with little of the reluctance O'Neill had showed. Perhaps if he had performed better during his trial, the others would have been spared. He had been unable to prevent the alien's attack on their comrades, or to stop the Unas injuring O'Neill. He knew his friends would not reproach him for his actions, but they must surely blame him. It was possible his presence would make Daniel Jackson and Major Carter uncomfortable. Something he had no wish to do. However there was no choice now but to accompany O'Neill to the infirmary and face those he had failed so grievously. With a heavy heart, he followed.


	25. Sorting stuff out

I know. Bad me. Haven't updated for a few weeks. And I really don't have much of an excuse except writers' block. I'm gonna wrap this story up in the next chapter I think ;) Start a new one. Thanks loads to all my reviewers!

Jack strode into the infirmary, feeling alot less confidant than he looked. The euphoria at finding his team alive and…nearly well had faded in the memory of why they didn't come back with him in the first place.

He had left them behind.

He should have known that blasted alien wouldn't really have let them die. Let him kill them. Hadn't they all died in Teal'c's task? She'd brought them back then. He should have waited, not left without them. Heck, he shouldn't have got them into this mess in the first place. He should have known something was wrong from the start, found a way out.

Not killed his team.

Why had he been so quick to let Daniel go? To offer Teal'c the easy way out? To kill Carter before she even felt anything? He was a coward, he should have helped them endure the damn pain, not encouraged them to run away from it.

Part of him knew this was irrational. His team weren't cowards, it was wrong of him to pretend they were. They had done what they thought best, all they could do.

And they had done it for him.

If it wasn't for him, Daniel wouldn't have given in so fast, Teal'c wouldn't have suffered so much, and Carter…maybe she'd have tried to get through it, rather than sparing him the sight of her writhing in agony.

Oh for the days when he didn't know what 'writhing' meant.

Seeing Fraiser working in her office he walked straight over to the main ward, Daniel and Carter were the only occupants so he didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Sure enough, they were sitting up, chatting animatedly, looking a little less tired that the night before. Their cardiac monitors had been disconnected, leaving them with IV's and a heck of a lot of bandages. Sweet.

"Carter, Daniel." He hailed them lazily, and a lot more heartily than he felt. "What have you been doing then?"

About ten minutes into the conversation, Daniel had had enough. Sam had gone from slightly subdued to almost completely withdrawn. Teal'c was hovering near the door as though they were planning to attack him, and Jack? Well he was speaking in that overly-cheerful tone he tended to use when they were about to die. Never a good sign.

Daniel wasn't an idiot. He knew what was wrong with his team-mates. He'd seen it before, and probably would again. He'd gone through it a few times himself. They were feeling guilty. Irrationally, pointlessly, but compulsively guilty.

Though he hadn't thought so at the time, he had probably had the easiest time of it. His task, while horrific, was simple. He had had no choice whatsoever. To kill an innocent child, even to save his team-mates, was so far beyond him he had not even considered it, and he had known instantly his friends would never want him too. They hadn't been so lucky.

Teal'c had had no way of knowing if he was truly killing his friends. He couldn't even explain to them what he had been told, unable to even say good-bye. Sam wasn't able to do anything for them all. Instead of looking after the team, as she was prone to doing, she had been made into the dependent one. Her inability to accept that could have got them killed. She wasn't going to forgive herself for that anytime soon.

And Jack? Well he'd lived through his worst nightmare. He'd watched his team suffer, killed them, and been forced to leave them behind. If their situations had been reversed… Well, Daniel wasn't sure he could live through something like that.

After Sharé had died, and then after Shifu, he had been through this. So many times they'd been there for him, Jack, Sam, Teal'c. They'd alternately bullied, coaxed, and reasoned him out of it. Now they needed some help and it was time to repay the favour.

"Guys, shut up."

Sam looked sharply to Daniel and instantly regretted it. Concussions were a pain. The Colonel didn't look happy. Telling them to shut up was usually his job.

"Daniel." That calm but warning tone.

"I can almost hear you blaming yourselves!" Daniel turned to look at her, then at the Colonel and Teal'c. "Want to tell me I'm wrong?"

The guys were silent. From surprise or contemplation she wasn't sure. Uncertain, she was considering how to reply when Teal'c spoke quietly, "I am feeling guilt about the events that occurred on our recent mission."

He was? "You are?" At least she wasn't the only one surprised.

"Teal'c, what the heck have you got to feel guilty about?" The Colonel sounded as confused as she felt.

"Due to my actions, yourself, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson could have been killed upon that planet. I was also unable to defend you from the Unas. Nor was my courage sufficient to endure the pain inflicted by the alien." Teal'c had bowed his head. "I have failed SG1 O'Neill." He really thought that?

"That is without a doubt the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" The Colonel exclaimed, slightly indignantly.

"Yeah Teal'c, how could you ever think that?" She put in, anxious to relieve his guilt. "You saved my life on that beam thing remember? If anything, it's me who should be apologizing for putting you all in danger back there." For getting you all nearly killed in fact.

"Carter, is stupidity a disease going round today?" She looked up surprised, the Colonel was staring at her in disbelief. ""You tried to defend us, didn't want us to risk our lives. While it might not have been the smartest thing to do at the time, I would never have expected anything less than heroism from you Major."

"So why do you hold yourself responsible for what happened back there Sir?" she countered, refusing to accept it. He opened his mouth, was going to deny it. "Sir, I was there. I saw what happened remember?" she carried on regardless. "You blamed yourself for what that alien did." He looked pretty shocked. She was shocking herself. "And you still do."

Silence.

In a voice so low, she could scarcely hear it. "I was responsible Carter." His face was stern, his voice grim, "I injected you all with the poison she gave us. I didn't have to but I did. I killed you all." She hated being right. He was cold; "I murdered you all and left you to rot on that planet." Oh god.

"No Jack, you didn't." Daniel's voice was mild, but firm. "You did what we asked you to." He looked at Teal'c, at her. "I don't know about you guys, but what I went through back there was something a lot worse than what that syringe did to me." The Colonel was staring at Daniel; "you showed mercy Jack."

"And courage." From Teal'c, "You were willing to allievate our pain, though causing your own O'Neill." Teal'c voice was gentle, but resolute. "For that I shall always be grateful to you." The Jaffa bowed his head slowly. The Colonel looked confused, almost afraid, as he looked to her. He was asking for the truth. She could give that to him.

"You never hurt me in your life Sir." She said softly, willing him to believe her. "You had terrible choices. And you made the right one, for all our sakes." On an impulse, she reached for his hand, he didn't pull away. Squeezing it, she added, "Are we going to let white-eyes beat us?"

He looked down at her hand for a minute; his face blank, then a dry chuckle, and he lifted his head to look right at her.

"Hell no." That grin, almost childlike. He stood up, squeezing her hand once before releasing it. She exchanged a smile with Daniel, who looked pleased.

"When do you two get out of here?"

Uh oh. She threw Daniel a frantic glance. He was plotting something. Daniel looked wary.   
"Tomorrow afternoon I think…why?"

The Colonel was smiling again. "You'll see."

Uh oh?


	26. A Classic

Teal'c was glad when the debriefing was finished. Upon Doctor Fraiser's insistence, it was conducted in the infirmary so she could 'keep an eye' upon Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. Teal'c suspected by her frequent glances that he and O'Neill were also under her observation. Judging by the increasingly irritated expression on his face, O'Neill also believed this. Recounting the events was difficult for all of SG1, indeed, when Teal'c attempted to relate his own trial, his throat tightened to the point where he was simply unable to speak. To his surprise, and gratitude, O'Neill briskly narrated the events of his test, aided by Daniel Jackson and Major Carter where necessary. Similarly, when O'Neill hesitated to again describe the final trial, Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, and Teal'c himself calmly intervened to explain the incident. Having the support of his friends was comforting, but when General Hammond finally concluded the meeting, Teal'c could not help but be relieved. He suspected his team-mates shared his feelings.

After the General left, Doctor Fraiser insisted upon a final check-up for the whole of SG1, O'Neill and himself included, before she would consent to releasing Daniel Jackson and Major Carter from the infirmary. Teal'c listened in amusement to O'Neill's protests that he "would feel a heckova lot better if it wasn't for being here."

Teal'c never understood O'Neill's attitude towards the infirmary staff. Though he disliked being there, Teal'c acknowledged they were only trying to hasten his return to health. As such, he (usually) obeyed them. O'Neill on the other hand seemed to delight in trying the patience of Doctor Fraiser and her staff. Teal'c reminded himself to inquire as to the cause of O'Neill's resistance at some point.

Half an hour later, the four were discharged. Daniel Jackson with a heavily bandaged arm in a sling, and Major Carter on crutches, which she appeared to be most proficient with. Both of the younger SG1 members were prohibited from driving for the next week, so O'Neill had offered to transport them to their places of residence. "Teal'c, want to come along?" his leader inquired casually as they made their way towards the parking lot. Teal'c considered,

"Indeed." He noticed Major Carter and Daniel Jackson exchange worried looks, as they continued on their way.

Fitting SG1 into O'Neill's car was an entertaining experience. Daniel Jackson managed to inadvertently elbow O'Neill in the nose with his casted arm, as O'Neill attempted to aid him. Teal'c found it difficult to hide his amusement and suspected Major Carter was similarly afflicted. Then, as Major Carter made her way around the rear of the vehicle, she accidentally hit O'Neill's right foot with her crutch causing him to fall backwards. Thankfully Teal'c caught the unfortunate Colonel in time, preventing a rather undignified fall. Despite that, O'Neill's face was a rather deep purple, and Major Carter looked mortified as O'Neill righted himself.

"Got yourself a knight in shining armour there Jack?" Daniel Jackson called from the backseat where he was evidently trying to hide his laughter.

"Haha Daniel, I'll remind you of this next time you decide to re-establish yourself as the SGC's biggest klutz." O'Neill replied crossly. His expression was amusement though. "Now if my team have finished trying to…finish me, shall we be going?"

Teal'c smiled as he climbed into the front seat. His friends were indeed well again.

Daniel looked out the window suspiciously. This was not the way to his house. Nor, did he suspect, was it the way to Sam's home.

"Jack where are we going?" he inquired warily, next to him, Sam frowned and suddenly paid a lot more attention to the window.

"Don't worry about it Daniel, we're nearly there."

"Yes, but where is there?" Jack started humming.

"Colonel?" Sam tried, but he just hummed louder.

Exchanging exasperated looks with Sam, Daniel sat back sighing. It was going to be a long day.

Grinning at his sleeping team, Jack watched the end credits of another Simpsons episode roll past. Even Teal'c seemed to have dozed off. He was never going to get used to a Jaffa sleeping. They even snored with dignity. Carter and Daniel looked pretty funny too. Danny apparently thought Carter's shoulder made a good headrest. He'd never forget the relief on the pair's faces when they arrived at his place. Ever since Danny-boy caught on, they'd probably been imagining various mortifying scenarios that their CO was planning for them. Such faith was truly inspiring.

Well, it would of course be his team that got themselves released from the infirmary at the start of a Simpsons marathon! And surely, they didn't expect him to miss it? Besides, they knew going through the stargate would entail making sacrifices. Spending an afternoon watching an American classic was pretty tame in comparison.

Besides, he thought they'd gotten pretty into it. Carter and Daniel had had a lengthy and rather serious debate about the biological implications of yellow skin, four fingers etc. Then Teal'c had wanted to know the 'meaning behind' a prank call. Only a lot of pleading had prevented Jack from being landed with a rather expensive phone bill and some angry publicans.

Of course the crème de la crème of the day had been his little surprise. If the jaws of Carter and Daniel had dropped any further they'd have hit the floor. Even Teal'c looked mildly astonished when he carried into the living room a truly huge cake bearing the words, 'We did it again!' Then of course came the question, 'What' had they done again, and the list, met a new alien, been captured by alien, been injured, killed, brought back, stuck in the infirmary etc. Though he had to admit, the last on the list had been his suggestion.

Still, it had been a great afternoon, he decided, as another episode began, Simpsons, beer (for himself at least), cake, and good company. All a guy really needs.

He wasn't kidding himself, they'd been lucky, extremely lucky, and someday, hopefully far in the future, that luck would probably run out. But for now at least, like the Simpsons, SG1 would go on.

And now, the Colonel decided looking at his safely returned team, was all he really needed to worry about.

Jack grinned as his favourite episode began, "Excellent!"

The end

****

Wow! My first truly long fic completed! Sorry about the delay in the last chapter. I have a new idea I'll start on tomorrow . Huge thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you want a sequel.


End file.
